Oh, Harry
by My Dear Professor McGonagall
Summary: A series of one-shots from the beautifully intertwined and magical lives of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. A sibling piece to "Honestly, Ronald" and "Really, Arthur."
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

1 September 1998—Platform 9¾

"What d'you reckon they're talking about?" Harry asked, frowning over at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be deep in conversation. He had just gotten Ginny's trunk safely on the Hogwarts Express, and it was nearly time for the train to leave. Arnold the Pygmy Puff was humming happily on Ginny's shoulder.

"Dunno," Ginny said, shrugging. Arnold squeaked in distress, and Ginny patted him gently. "You know them, they're _immensely complex_." She rolled her eyes, and Harry chuckled, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Good thing we're not like that," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Mhmm," Ginny mumbled affirmatively, smiling against his lips. The train whistle blew, and Ginny pulled back, scowling. "Damn it," she muttered, looking rather sadly at Harry, linking her hands behind his neck. If he didn't know her better, Harry could have sworn that Ginny's chin trembled for a moment.

"Ron's right," Harry said, trying to make her feel better, though he himself was rather downcast as well.

"When has that ever happened?" Ginny asked, laughing good-naturedly. Then she tossed her hair back, fixing Harry with her sharp stare. Arnold purred happily, nuzzling against her neck. "I know. Christmas is only a few weeks off."

Harry nodded and smiled, reaching out one finger to pat Arnold. "I'll try to stay in one piece for you till then."

"Don't you joke about that, Harry Potter," Ginny said, raising her finger warningly.

"I know," Harry told her. He kissed her one last time. "Come on, you're going to miss the train." He took Ginny's hand and together they ran for the carriage door, Arnold squeaking all the way.

Ginny leaned out the door of the carriage, speaking quickly to Harry. "Give Teddy a kiss for me, and tell Mum I'll write when we're there safely. I love you," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you too," Harry told her, his voice filled with bravado. He felt like a child. He didn't want Ginny to leave. "And I will. Have a great term."

"Harry—" Ginny stepped off the train as the whistle blew for the third and final time. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and caught him up in an incredible kiss. After several moments, during which Harry thought he might have heard a catcall or two from some of his former classmates (Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom were hanging out a window further along the train), Harry and Ginny broke apart, both smiling dazedly.

"So you don't forget me," Ginny told him.

"Right," Harry answered, grinning at her.

And with that, she climbed on the Hogwarts Express, leaving Harry on the platform to chase after it with Ron, just as Ginny had, all those years ago.

* * *

><p>So...I present a sister piece to "Honestly, Ronald." Thirty-five stories about Harry and Ginny, throughout the years! :) I'm so excited to do this. This is for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge. I've got thirty-one stories already written, so I'll be taking exactly FOUR recommendations on chapters (wedding, "I love you," etc, are already in here). Harry James Potter plus Ginevra Molly Weasley is thirty-five chapters. :) SO MUCH LOVE! Thank you for reading.<p>

Lucy


	2. Pumpkin Juice

1 December 2004—Pumpkin Juice

"Don't we have _any_ pumpkin juice?" asked Ginny exasperatedly, bending to look through the cupboards. Harry, who was exhausted after a long night of field training for a new group of Aurors, jerked his head up from the breakfast table.

"Try the refrigerator," Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, straightening up and laying a hand on her huge belly. She was nearly nine months pregnant with their first child. "The what?"

Harry stared at her for several long moments, very confused. "Oh," he said suddenly, shaking his head. "Never mind," he said. "Got confused."

Ginny smiled sympathetically and came over to ruffle Harry's hair. "Too many long nights," she said, sinking with some difficulty onto the chair across from his. She rubbed her belly with one hand and took hold of Harry's with the other. "Are you sure you have to go this weekend?"

Harry sighed heavily and nodded. "I've already said I will," he told her. "I don't think I can get out of it. It's only two nights of field training for the new Aurors, though—you'll be all right, won't you, if Hermione comes by?"

Ginny shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Of course I will. I completely understand." A sudden thought occurred to her, and she grinned at Harry, who had closed his eyes again and was dozing where he sat. "Hey, you know what?"

Harry looked at her.

"I think we should have a night in tonight. I'll make something—" Harry made a sudden face, which he tried to cover with a brilliant smile, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm getting better!" she said defensively. "But fine, we can order in, I'm sure I can pick something up from the Cauldron. Then we can just have a nice, quiet evening, you and me," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Might be nice," he said noncommittally. "I can't remember if I've got plans." He screwed his face up, frowning in concentration.

"Ha ha ha," Ginny muttered.

"Gin, that sounds fantastic," Harry told her, chuckling as he got to his feet. He leaned over, kissed Ginny's forehead, and patted her belly. "I'll come home early. It'll be great."

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Ginny called, awkwardly pushing open the front door of the flat with her backside. "I'm home, are you here?" she called. She adjusted the bags she was carrying and kicked the door shut. "Harry?"<p>

Ginny walked into the kitchen and set the bags of food down on the table, massaging her lower back and groaning slightly as the baby kicked. "Quiet, you," she said, gently rubbing her belly and smiling.

Slowly, Ginny made her way down the hall to their bedroom, thinking she might take a nap before Harry got home. When she opened the door, however, she was very surprised to see two people already sleeping on her bed.

Harry's mouth was slightly agape, and he was snoring gently with one arm behind his head. The other was wrapped protectively around a small boy who was wearing Harry's glasses, and, for the time being, had black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. He was completely passed out on Harry's chest. Ginny shook her head.

She climbed very carefully into bed, so as not to wake Teddy or Harry, and settled down, wrapping one arm around her belly. Ginny was just starting to close her eyes when Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh—hi, Gin," he said. He grinned sleepily and looked down at Teddy. "I'm sorry—Andromeda Flooed at the last minute. She needed to get her shopping done."

Ginny snorted and wiggled awkwardly to kiss him. "It's fine," she whispered. "Did he have an overnight bag?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes closing again. "Andromeda says she'll pick him up late tonight, but wants to know if you felt up to watching him this weekend."

Ginny smiled. "Of course I can. Just an overnight?"

Harry nodded, though Ginny was quite sure he was no longer listening. "Is it still naptime?" he asked sleepily.

Ginny chuckled, snuggling closer to her boys. "You've got it," she said, closing her eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"I got you some pumpkin juice. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>:) This one fits with a chapter from HR as well. Hehehe. I'm so glad so many of you are adding this to story alert. I wouldn't normally say this, but there were a lot of *just* story-alert folk! I'd really love it if you dropped me a review or a note if you really like it! I'd love to hear from you. Also: I'll be posting a chapter a day! Just so you all know. :) Thank you for reading!<p>

Lucy


	3. Malfoy Manor

4 April 1998—Malfoy Manor

Ginny kicked moodily at a patch on the wall beside her bed in Aunt Muriel's spare room. A few more flakes of paint chipped off, and Ginny rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Ginevra!" called Aunt Muriel sharply from the next room over. "Stop that racket!"

Ginny sighed heavily. "Sorry, Auntie," she called.

"And don't yell in the house!"

Ginny was too annoyed to even chuckle. Where were Fred and George? She rolled off the bed and walked out of her room to find the upstairs parlor where the twins had been quartered. As she passed the top of the stairs, she heard her mother's voice, high and anxious, at the front door.

"Who's there?" she asked, pressing her ear to the door.

"It's your oldest son, William Arthur Weasley, husband of Fleur Delacour for the last seven months, and when I was two years old I gave myself a bald spot when I got an Acid Pop stuck in my hair," called Bill's voice from outside. "I'm bringing Mr. Ollivander."

"Oh, Bill!" Mum cried, quickly opening the door. Ginny scurried down the stairs, just in time to see her father come hurtling into the foyer, wand drawn.

"It's him, Arthur," Mum said in a scandalized voice. "It's all right." Ginny's heart almost broke as she watched her father's face suddenly relax. He pulled Bill into a tight hug.

"Do come in, Mr. Ollivander, we've got everything ready for you," Mum was saying as she took the rather sickly-looking wandmaker by the arm. "There's a lovely room down this way," she said, leading him away.

"Thank you, my dear," murmured Mr. Ollivander.

Ginny bounded down the rest of the stairs. "Bill!" she cried, leaping into her brother's arms. He caught her expertly in a warm hug.

"Hi, Gin," he said, giving her a kiss and setting her down. "Merlin, you're getting tall," he told her. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Bill?" Fred asked as he and George poked their heads over the upstairs banister.

"Hi, guys," Bill called. "Come down here, I want to see you all, but then I need to get back to Fleur."

"Is everything all right?" Dad asked, frowning.

"Everything's fine," Bill promised. "I just want to say hi and catch up for a minute. I owe you an explanation." Ginny's heart leapt. "Come on, let's go in here," he said, gesturing to the downstairs sitting room. The twins came galloping down the stairs, four at a time, and Ginny hurried after Bill.

"Okay, sit down," Bill said, running his hands through his hair. The sitting room was only partly illuminated by the fire in the grate, so his scars were thrown into relief. Ginny winced slightly at the sight, but sat down on the arm of the sofa, putting her hand on Dad's shoulder. Bill sank down on the coffee table and Fred and George stood in the doorway. George chewed his lower lip anxiously.

"So," Bill said, as if he were trying to figure out where to begin. "I—uh…okay, look. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned up at Shell Cottage. I didn't have the whole story that night, and they haven't said everything—but they—uh," he looked over his shoulder, trying to see if his mother was coming down the hall. "I think they were being held at Malfoy Manor," he said in a low voice. "It's headquarters—_his_ headquarters—I heard Ron mention something about the Malfoys, and Bellatrix Lestrange. It would fit."

Ginny felt a wave of dizziness hit her. "Are they—?"

"They're fine," Bill said quickly, and he seemed to stare for a moment, as if wondering how good an idea it had been to include her in the conversation. Ginny set her jaw, looking fiercely back at him, and Bill continued. "But when they turned up the night I came to get you at the Burrow, Harry and Ron were both hurt, and Hermione—again, I'm only guessing—but I think she'd been tortured."

Dad blanched, and both Fred and George swore. Ginny closed her eyes.

"That's not all," Bill said. "They brought a house-elf, too. He was a young one, but he'd been badly hurt, and he died at the house—"

"Dobby," Ginny said softly, sadly. Fred, Dad, and George frowned at her, but she paid them no mind.

Bill nodded and continued. "Mr. Ollivander was with them, and an injured goblin, plus two more Hogwarts students. Luna and Dean."

"They found Luna?" Ginny almost shrieked, getting to her feet. "She and Dean—they're alive?"

Bill smiled. "Yeah, Gin, they're fine, they're at the cottage."

"Well, then let's go!" Ginny cried, looking between her father and brothers. "Come on!"

"No, Ginny," Dad said in a tired voice, rubbing his face. "Calm down, no one's going anywhere."

"Yeah, Gin," Fred said warily, stepping forward and putting his hand on Ginny's arm. "Dad's right." She gaped at him. "They're only going to stay safe if we don't put more people near them. The house sounds like it's already too crowded."

Ginny made an exasperated noise, looking between Bill, Dad, Fred, and George. "Fine," she said angrily, when she realized that none of them were going to agree with her. She turned to Bill. "Just tell them—tell them I miss them," she said, her voice cracking on the last word, to her fury. With that, she stomped from the room, fuming.

"Ginny?" Mum asked as she returned from Mr. Ollivander's room, watching her daughter storm past. Ginny marched up the stairs, ignoring her. She met Aunt Muriel on the upper landing.

"Is that William?" she asked Ginny. "Does he have my tiara at last? I'll bet not, I knew that that French girl was far too fond of it—"

Ginny ignored her as well and strode through her door, slamming it behind her. She flopped onto the bed, feeling a hard, painful lump rise in her throat. Hermione, Ron, Dean, Luna, Harry—oh, Harry—all wounded, recovering, miles away, where she couldn't see them…Ginny screamed with anger into her pillow at the top of her voice.

Torture! They had tortured her best friend! Probably starved Luna like they had Mr. Ollivander, and they would have killed Harry and Ron if they'd had the chance. Ginny sat down, her head spinning at the very thought of losing Harry. And Ron…they would have murdered her brother—that idea hit her hard, as if someone had struck her with a hammer. She couldn't imagine losing a brother. The very thought made her lightheaded with anger.

Ginny Weasley had never heard of Malfoy Manor in her life, nor did she know where it was or what it looked like. But now she knew what it was, and she knew that she would like nothing better than to see it burn to the ground.

* * *

><p>Glad you're all liking and reading! Drop me a note if you're really enjoying! PM or otherwise, doesn't matter. :)<p>

Lucy


	4. Parchment

14 February 1993—Parchment

Ginny held her tongue between her teeth, tapping her parchment with the quill she held, and not paying attention to a word Professor Binns was saying. What things were green? _Lakes_, she thought, and wrote it down—then scribbled it out. _No, that won't do_…bottles of mead? Grass? Common Welshes?

Ginny sighed and frowned, staring at the beginning of the line she'd written.

_His eyes are as green as_

And that was it. She chewed her lip. This _had_ to be ready by the end of class if she wanted him to get the valentine. _What things are green?_ she thought anxiously.

She glanced over at Magda Jenkins, who was doodling absently on the corner of her parchment. Even the top Ravenclaws couldn't stay focused in History of Magic. Ginny examined her drawing. It was a tiny frog, hopping along a riverbank.

The idea hit Ginny like a bolt of lightning, and she began to scribble.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
>His hair is as dark<em>—

She paused, looking around, and caught sight of Professor Binns floating at the front of the room, right in front of—

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard!  
>I wish he were mine—<em>

Ginny blushed. Did she dare? Well, the notes were anonymous. Why not?

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

She frowned, tapping her foot thoughtfully. What rhymed with blackboard? _Bored_, she thought, glancing around the classroom. Most of the other first-years were dozing, or staring unfocusedly into space. _Sword? Reward?_

Ginny frowned and closed her eyes for a moment, picturing Harry in her mind's eye. Tall—taller than her, with those wonderful green eyes…the glasses, so cute…he had that perfect chin, too. Ginny blushed and smiled, sighing a bit.

She missed being able to tell Tom about Harry. She missed being able to tell Tom everything; he had understood her, had made her feel better when she was being picked on, or when she was upset. Sometimes Ginny wished she hadn't thrown him away. But he was long gone. She had never found him when she went back to look in the bathroom, which seemed odd, as not many people went in there.

Something stirred in Ginny's mind—it seemed odd that thinking of Tom and Harry (who made her immensely happy), should give her the idea, but she quickly scribbled down the last line of her valentine.

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,  
>That hero who conquered the Dark Lord!<em>

Ginny sat back, smiling. _Perfect_, she thought. _He'll love it!_

When class ended, Ginny hurried out into the corridor, and began looking around to see if she could spot one of Professor Lockhart's dwarves. It wasn't difficult; she saw a flash of gold wings, and immediately scurried after the dwarf.

"Excuse me! _Excuse me!_" she cried, waving him down.

He turned, his expression surly, and grunted. "What yer need?" he asked, stopping before a suit of armor.

"I, er, have a valentine I'd like to send," Ginny told him.

"Right, then, who's it for?" asked the dwarf in a long-suffering voice, holding up one hand.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You won't tell him who sent it, will you?"

The dwarf rolled his eyes, looking very impatient, and didn't answer.

Ginny handed him the paper. "It's for—" she bent over and whispered in the dwarf's ear— "Harry Potter. Do you think you can find him?"

The dwarf looked mildly surprised. "I reckon so," he said. He examined the slip of parchment with an expression of distaste. "An' it's a singin' thing?"

Ginny blushed. "If you don't mind," she said.

"Right, then, sign 'ere," the dwarf told her, reaching into his small drawstring bag and producing a notepad and quill, as well as several handfuls of heart-shaped confetti. Ginny took the quill and pad and wrote her name neatly at the bottom of a list of fifteen or so other names—mostly girls, she noticed.

"E'll get it 'round lunchtime," said the dwarf, taking his pad and quill.

"Thank you," Ginny said brightly. The dwarf grunted again, and set off down the corridor, his golden wings and pink outfit catching the torchlight.

_Of course Harry would love it, _she told herself_. It's…romantic…in a way. A secret admirer note, who doesn't want one of those? Right?_

* * *

><p>Oh, Ginny. *pats* Isn't she adorable, folks? :D hehe hope you're liking!<p>

Lucy


	5. Spells

19 May 2010—Spells

"Okay, James, let's try this again," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes. "How do we spell your name?"

James looked very thoughtful for a moment. "G-A-A-M-S," he said proudly.

Ginny stared at him. "I—what?" she asked, completely perplexed. "How did you get that?"

"Your name star's wif G too," James said, grinning happily. "Makesa same sound."

It took Ginny a moment to stop gaping at him. "I—well, that's right, sweetheart, but—wait, I mean—no, okay, hang on," she said, waving her arm. She picked up a quill and took a piece of parchment, writing James' first name in large capital letters.

"Okay, honey, what does that say?" she asked, turning it towards her six-year old.

James nodded, as if contemplating the letters very seriously. Then, a flash of recognition. "James!" he said excitedly, looking up at his mother. "Iss my name!"

"Right!" Ginny cried, ruffling his dark hair. "So what letters are those?" she asked, pointing to the parchment.

"Well, you made your G all wrong, Mumma," James informed her, shaking his head. He took her quill, dipped it in the inkpot (which Ginny had to grab to stop it from spilling), and corrected his mother's mistake. "But thassa messy G, an' a A—" he squinted. "Your udder A is messy, too, Mumma—" He fixed the M, and then laughed out loud when he saw the E. "Mumma! Your M is upside down!" James scratched it out as well and wrote a new letter. Then he scrutinized the last letter carefully. "Awright, your S is okay."

James looked up, grinning at his mother, clearly expectant of praise. Ginny stared at him, utterly dumbfounded. Harry walked into the kitchen. Five-year-old Albus was clinging to his leg, giggling madly and clearly enjoying the free ride. Harry carried two-year-old Lily, who was fussy because she was late for her nap.

"How's it going?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows as he bounced his daughter.

"Your son's either going to be a genius or the Minister of Magic," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She got to her feet and took Lily from Harry's arms, nodding at him. "Your turn, Daddy, I'll put these two down." She walked out of the kitchen, shushing the baby gently.

Harry bent over, swinging Albus high over his head. Al squealed in delight as James shouted, "Me next, Daddy, me next!"

"Go with your Mum, it's time for your nap," he told Albus, lowering him to the ground, and the boy giggled, tearing into the living room. Harry grinned.

"All right, midget," Harry said, turning to his son, who was kneeling on his chair at the kitchen table. "Let's figure out this spelling game, huh?"

"I'm not a midget!" James cried indignantly, but laughing.

Harry chuckled and sat down beside him. When Ginny returned half an hour later, James had successfully, and very messily, printed his own name (spelled correctly) at least fifty times on various surfaces in the kitchen. JAMES, in bold, inky letters, covered the cupboards, table, and placemats.

Ginny turned to stare threateningly at Harry.

"He needs his creative space, so I gave him a marker. The quill's not for him yet," Harry said, shrugging as he bit into an apple, sitting on the kitchen floor. "Just trust me. I'll clean it up."

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head, leaving the room to find out what mayhem Lily had managed to cause since she'd left her in her crib.

* * *

><p>Oh, Ginny, that's what you get for agreeing to name your chilluns after troublemakers of the highest degree! :) Much love, all!<p>

Lucy


	6. Broomstick

24 December 2005—Broomstick

"And, again, we're _so_ sorry," Ginny apologized, her arms firmly clasped around one-year-old James, whom she was balancing awkwardly on her hip (she was five months pregnant, and her belly was already showing noticeably). The black-haired boy was grinning at a round-faced, pretty little blond girl, who was sitting in her own mother's arms.

"Yeah, Dudley, really," Harry told his cousin, extending a hand, which Dudley shook.

"S'All right," Dudley muttered, looking only slightly annoyed. He appeared to be making an attempt at being good-natured, at any rate.

"It's just—er, well, when they're this young," Ginny explained, "sometimes it happens, you know? They can't control it. I hope we haven't put you off visiting," she said earnestly. Harry thought this was going a bit far, but held his tongue and smiled at his guests.

"It's quite all right," said Maryann, Dudley's wife. She was a tall, rather large woman with long blond hair that was tied away from her face, and she was very kind. She, apparently, had taken rather well to Dudley's explanation of his unusual relatives; or, if she hadn't, she was very good at hiding it. "It's been lovely meeting you both," she added, looking at her small daughter. Daisy was only a few months older than James, though this was the first time that the Dursleys and Potters had met since the day Dudley and Harry had left Privet Drive.

"Yeah," Dudley said. "Nice to see you, Harry."

Harry nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Say bye-bye, Daisy," Maryann told her daughter.

Daisy raised one hand in farewell, grinning at James. Then Dudley, Maryann, and Daisy started down the snowy garden path, leading away from Harry and Ginny's front yard.

"Say hello to Petunia," Harry called, though he couldn't have imagined what made him say it. Vernon Dursley, apparently, had died rather suddenly in July; Harry supposed that it was pity, of some kind, that made him want to reach out to his aunt. Whether she wished to reciprocate was another matter.

"Will do," Dudley answered, and he waved once, awkwardly.

At last, Harry closed the door on the Dursleys, and turned to Ginny. She had buried her face in James' neck, and was shaking with silent laughter.

"Merlin, Ginny," Harry groaned. "It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious, and you know it," Ginny snorted. "I'll bet Daisy will be asking for her own flying broomstick before they know it."

Harry glanced around at the remains of the living room. A very shell-shocked black cat was glaring menacingly down at him from the top of the stairs. James' newest toy lay in the middle of the wreckage, looking deceptively innocent, and the little boy wriggled down from his mother's arms, wobbling over to pick it up and smile serenely at his parents.

* * *

><p>They tried it again, as a point of interest...I don't know the details yet, but I think we'd all be proud of Dud. Lord, I love James.<p>

Lucy


	7. Quidditch

18 August 1999—Quidditch

"Harry? Harry, are you here? Ron? Hermione?" Ginny called, walking into Grimmauld Place. After almost two years of Kreacher's hard work, the old house was unrecognizable. Surfaces shone, the rooms were brightly lit, and warm fires crackled in the grates, wherever they went.

"Miss Ginevra," Kreacher said, appearing suddenly in the hallway and bowing low before her. He lived at Grimmauld Place instead of Hogwarts during the summers, his only request of Harry. Ginny smiled at the old elf, who was looking immaculate, as was his custom nowadays. The old locket, the one Harry had given him, hung around his neck. "Master Harry and Master Ron are still at the Ministry. Miss Hermione, I believe, said she was going to Diagon Alley."

"Oh," Ginny said, a little sadly.

"Was there something Miss Ginevra required?" Kreacher asked, frowning up at her.

Ginny smiled. "No, Kreacher, thank you," she said. "I only wondered where they were."

"Ah," Kreacher said, nodding. He turned and began shuffling rather stiffly back to the stairs leading to the kitchen. "Would Miss Ginevra like a cup of tea, perhaps?" he asked in his wheezy, scratchy voice.

"All right, thank you," Ginny said, following him down to the basement.

Before long, Kreacher was setting a tea service on the polished kitchen table before Ginny, and, standing on a chair, he began to pour her tea.

"Did Miss Ginevra have a pleasant day?" Kreacher asked, his wrinkly face splitting into a smile that made him look a bit like a raisin.

"I—well, you could say that," Ginny told him, nodding. She took her cup from Kreacher. "Thank you."

"Kreacher is pleased to hear this," he said, his bald, wrinkly head bobbing up and down, making his copious amounts of cottony white ear hair sway. "Miss Ginevra had her trials for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, yes?"

Ginny grinned. "I did." Then she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially to Kreacher. "Say, Kreacher, would you be willing to help me play a prank on Harry?"

Kreacher frowned. "Kreacher does not understand. Miss Ginevra wishes to harm Master Harry?"

Ginny waved her arms quickly. "No, no, no, we're not going to hurt him," she promised. "Look, I got the job—I'm going to play Quidditch for the Harpies."

"Ah, Miss Ginevra, this is wonderful news," Kreacher said, looking genuinely pleased as his face crinkled again in a smile. "Kreacher is very happy for Miss Ginevra."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. "But, here's what I need. Can you keep it a secret from Harry? I want to tell him I _didn't_ make it onto the team. Can you do that?"

Kreacher frowned, looking very doubtful. "This request does not seem particularly sensible, Miss Ginevra," he told her. "But Kreacher will help. Kreacher will not tell Master Harry. Miss Ginevra has some time before Master Harry returns, Kreacher will draw a bath for Miss Ginevra."

Ginny pushed her sweaty hair back and smiled. "Thanks, Kreacher."

When Ginny had bathed and dressed an hour or so later, she came trotting down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, when Kreacher (moving faster than Ginny had ever seen him) came scurrying out of the kitchen.

"Miss Ginevra!" he croaked. "Wait!"

Ginny stopped on the bottom step, and the old house-elf skidded to a stop, gasping and wheezing.

"Kreacher, what is it?" Ginny asked, kneeling before him, concerned.

"Miss Ginevra—" Kreacher gasped, shaking his head. "Cannot—do not—"

It was then that Ginny realized that the door to the kitchen stairs (usually left standing open) was shut. She heard a muffled thud and what sounded like whispers.

"Kreacher," she said slowly. The elf looked up at her, terrified for a moment, then snapped his fingers once. Instantly, a black cloth bound itself around Ginny's eyes, and she could see nothing. "Kreacher!" she shrieked, leaping up. "Take this—ow!"

Kreacher ignored her, and seized Ginny's hand, dragging her towards the kitchen door and down the stairs. Ginny heard the door click and swing open, and then the sound of Kreacher snapping his fingers once again.

"Surprise!"

Ginny blinked rapidly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood before her, grinning broadly beneath a sign that read: CONGRATULATIONS GINNY!

The table was laid with all kinds of food, ready for a celebratory dinner, and there was a large cake shaped like a Quaffle emblazoned with two interlocked Hs. All the serving plates and decorations were the cardinal and silver of the Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What?" she asked. "How did you—?"

"Kreacher," Harry shrugged, winking at the elf, who was standing beside Hermione and looking immensely proud of himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"Oi, get a room!" Ron shouted, and Ginny was pleased to hear Hermione hit him.

* * *

><p>:D YAY! GO GINNY! *cheers, looks around, sits back down sheepishly*<p> 


	8. Slytherin

1 September 2017—Slytherin

"He's going to be fine," Ginny told Harry, kissing his neck from behind as he stood before an open cupboard, pulling out glasses for dinner.

"He was so worried," Harry said, shaking his head.

"He's our son," Ginny reminded him. She turned back to the stove. "He's going to do well no matter what house he's in, even Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "I wish—well, I tried to tell him about Snape, but…I don't know." He sighed, frustrated, and ran his hands through his hair. "I was _not_ this worried about James," he laughed rather frantically.

Ginny left the stove and slipped her arms around Harry's waist, kissing him. "That's because James was practically born wearing Gryffindor Quidditch team robes. Trust me, I remember." Harry snorted. "Albus is different," Ginny continued. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's a lot like you, you know."

"Is that a good thing?" Harry laughed.

"It's a wonderful thing," Ginny told him reassuringly. "As a matter of fact, all three of your children are wonderful, thanks to their perfect parents."

Harry laughed again. "That must be it." Ginny kissed him again, then pulled back and raised her eyebrows. She pointed to a cupboard behind Harry's right leg.

"Ah," said Harry quietly, and he bent over to open it. "Lily-girl, time for dinner," he called into the cupboard.

"No," came Lily's voice from the back. "I'm not hungry."

Harry sighed and squatted so that he could see into Lily's customary hiding place. His nine-year-old daughter was crouched in the corner of the empty cupboard, holding her stuffed white owl. Her hair looked rather like a haystack, and she had tearstains on her cheeks. Harry suspected that Ginny had been unsuccessful in drawing Lily out all day. "Come on, Pix, it's your favorite. Shepherd's pie," he wheedled.

"That's Al's favorite," Lily wailed, and buried her face in her owl's worn, fuzzy head. Harry could have laughed, but felt a little twinge of pain for Lily's sadness. He glanced up at Ginny, who shrugged sadly.

"Come on, Lily," Harry said, sitting cross-legged before the open cupboard. "Mummy and I want to have dinner with you."

"I'm not hungry, Daddy," Lily said in a muffled voice.

Harry sighed and looked up at Ginny, hoping she would forgive him for this. "What if we went to the Burrow? Do you want to see Gran and Granddad?"

Lily was silent for several moments, during which Harry partially closed the cupboard door so that he and Ginny could have a frenzied but silent argument. Finally, Ginny rolled her eyes, gave in, and turned off the stove, drawing her wand and waving it to pack away the unfinished shepherd's pie.

"All right," Lily mumbled. Harry smiled and pulled the door open again as she started to climb out of the cupboard.

"I'll Floo Mum," Ginny said, kissing the top of Lily's head when she'd come out, and she left the kitchen.

Lily crawled into Harry's lap, still clutching her owl. "Al's not really going to be in Slytherin, is he?" she asked anxiously. Harry smiled and smoothed Lily's hair.

"No, Pixie, I don't think he is," he told her. "But even if he was, he'd still be your brother, right? You'd still love him, wouldn't you?"

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Harry chuckled, and Ginny came back into the kitchen. "Gran says she'll see us soon," she said, smiling at Lily and scooping her up into her arms.

Harry got up, stretching. "Why do you keep sitting in that dark old cupboard all day, huh, Pix?" he asked, kissing Lily's cheek.

"I like it!" Lily cried indignantly from her mother's arms.

Ginny shrugged. "She's your daughter," she said, and Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>Another HR-Friendly piece! Love!<p>

Lucy


	9. Gryffindor

10 February 1997—Gryffindor

Harry Potter had always been very proud to be in Gryffindor House. In fact, there were very few things about being a Gryffindor that were not thoroughly enjoyable. In his opinion, they had the best colors; red and gold were excellent together. They most certainly had the best Quidditch team. They had the most fun, of course.

And they had Ginny Weasley.

Harry shook his head suddenly, snapping his attention back to his homework. He glanced at his Potions book and copied down a few notes in the Prince's handwriting regarding the proper brewing of an Alihotsy Draught. In a few moments, however, he had lost interest again, and caught himself staring at the long red hair draped over the armrest of the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was reading for History of Magic (though he hadn't actually seen her turn a page for several minutes), chewing her lip thoughtfully. Harry could just see the profile of her face, furrowed in concentration as she bounced her leg over the side of the couch.

The Gryffindor common room was a truly wonderful place, Harry thought, waving mindlessly at Demelza Robins and a few of her girlfriends as they passed. Anyone who wanted to could very happily sit and chat, do homework, play games…watch—er—see friends…

Harry jerked his head back down as Ginny looked around, frowning, hearing someone shout her name. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean Thomas clambered in the portrait hole and came to sit on the carpet by Ginny. Clearly he was telling some funny story, Ginny was laughing as he spoke animatedly.

The monster that had taken up residence in Harry's chest sometime in the last few weeks was growling disconsolately, and Harry couldn't help but agree. He turned back to his essay. _It's not your business, he's not doing anything…_

_You're her brother's best friend, what if he's trying to get her to sneak out and snog him? She could get detention!_

_He's not._

_He could be._

_He's not._

_Ron would never forgive you if you let this happen right under your nose._

_You should put a stop to this._

_Yes, you should._

Harry looked up to where Ginny was still sitting by the fire, and was rather surprised to see that Dean had gone. The monster in Harry's chest purred contentedly, and Harry smiled slightly, turning back to his homework. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he kept watch over Ginny. Just in case.

* * *

><p>Double post! Because I love them, because it's Saturday, because I haven't done it for a while! :)<p> 


	10. Ravenclaw

2 May 1997—Ravenclaw

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue," said Cho Chang. Ginny scowled at the back of her head. _Like hell_, she thought.

Harry had turned away, and was muttering something to Ron and Hermione. He looked back at Cho thoughtfully, and Ginny scowled even more deeply. Meanwhile, Cho had gotten to her feet. _Whoa, whoa, whoa._

"No," Ginny snapped, and Cho spun around to stare at her. "Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" She did not remove her eyes from Cho's, and the two stared at each other for the longest half-second in history.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily. The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched, and Cho dropped down onto the floor again.

Ginny smiled at Luna, who smiled back dreamily, her face completely free of any hint that she knew exactly what Ginny had been thinking.

* * *

><p>This is gonna be another double post day, since I realized like right now that this one is SHORT! :) Much love!<p> 


	11. Hufflepuff

24 October 2017—Hufflepuff

"Lily's asleep again," Ginny said, coming down the stairs and sighing. "I tell you, I don't know how Mum made it through five of us catching the flu at the same time. Remind me to get her a nice birthday present."

"She feeling any better?" Harry mumbled from beneath the _Daily Prophet_. Kingsley's smiling face blinked calmly up at Ginny as she sat down at her typewriter.

"I think so. I'll give her some more Pepper-Up in the morning, but you're in charge of anything she needs tonight," Ginny told him. "I'm exhausted." She yawned widely and stretched.

"No problem. Letter for you," Harry said, still under the newspaper. "Owl dropped it off a few minutes ago." He waved his hand in the general direction of Ginny's worktable in the corner of the living room, and Ginny saw the envelope sitting on the desk. She picked it up, slit it open, and began to read.

"Isn't Emily Macmillan a Hufflepuff?" asked Ginny after several moments of silence, frowning at the letter in her hands.

"Huh?" Harry asked, finally poking his head out from behind the newspaper.

"Emily Macmillan. Susan and Ernie's youngest, I thought she was a Hufflepuff…" Ginny said, frowning.

Harry stared at her. "I—you say that like I know these things…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My point is, I think she's in Gryffindor, otherwise James and Fred have managed to extend their…" she consulted Neville's letter. "'Exuberance' beyond the Finnigan boys, and into the other Houses."

Harry chuckled, and Ginny glared. "Harry, James is only in his second year!"

"Do you _remember _how many times Ron and I almost got thrown out before our second year?"

"You two happened to get very lucky, and you know it," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Harry answered, folding the newspaper and setting it in his lap. "James'll figure it out. We did."

"And he's getting Emily involved! She's only a first-year!" Ginny said, shaking the letter. She was not about to be calmed down. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ernie and Susan are furious with us."

"All right, all right," Harry said, holding his hand out. "Let me see the letter." He scanned it quickly, then froze. He reread it several times. Then he began to laugh.

"What are you giggling at?" Ginny demanded, coming to sit beside Harry and looking at the letter over his shoulder.

"They—hee hee—they've blown up a toilet—ha ha ha!" Harry fell back, his shoulders shaking as he laughed uncontrollably.

"I—what?" Ginny asked, starting to laugh at Harry's amusement.

"Do—d'you remember, the year before you came to Hogwarts—Fred and George—they promised they'd send you a toilet seat," Harry wheezed.

"Oh, no," Ginny said, groaning, but she was starting to laugh harder. She fell back on Harry's arm, and they both lapsed into hysterics for a long while. "Wait—wait, wait," Ginny said, sitting up and wiping tears of laughter from her streaming eyes. "How did you know about that? You weren't with us. That was before I ever came to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. "Er…I was…erm…I was listening. Sort of. More like—overhearing."

"Aha," Ginny said, grinning shrewdly at him. Harry was saved the trouble of defending himself by a small, redheaded diversion in yellow pajamas.

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the doorway. Both Harry and Ginny sat up, turning around.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry said. "Did we wake you?"

Lily shook her head, clutching her stuffed owl tightly. "It's too hot," she told them.

Harry smiled and gestured for her to come and sit with them, and pulled her into his lap. Ginny felt Lily's cheek.

"You've got a fever, Pix," she said. "Poor thing."

Lily sighed and cuddled closer to Harry. "What were you laughing at?" Her voice was scratchy.

Harry picked up her stuffed owl and danced it on Lily's knee. "Just a very old joke," he told her. Lily's eyes slowly closed and Harry smiled at Ginny, who giggled again and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Yay for another double post! :)<p> 


	12. Howler

2 September 1992—Howler

Ginny watched Ron's Howler curl into ash on the Gryffindor table, her eyes wide. She met Harry Potter's bewildered gaze for a moment, and blushed furiously, staring away quickly into her porridge.

Across the table, she could see her fellow first-year, Meghan O'Donnell, snickering at Ron, and Ginny felt a rush of annoyance.

"Stop it, Meghan," Ginny told her. "It's not funny."

Meghan arched an eyebrow. "Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Ginny turned bright pink again and glanced up the table to where Ron was sitting, his ears a dark red. Harry was looking uncomfortable, pushing his eggs around his plate absently.

She couldn't believe her mother had sent a Howler. It was the second day of school. What was Ginny supposed to do now? It was bad enough that she was 'another Weasley.' Now she had this to deal with. No one would forget it, she was sure.

She stole another peek at Harry. He wouldn't forget it either, to judge by the look on his face.

* * *

><p>Oh, all right, all right. Because this one is the last one under two hundred words, I'll do a double post. :) LOVE YOU ALL!<p> 


	13. Potions

9 October 2007—Potions

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, feeling very ill. She lay on her side, and she could feel pillows packed all around her, holding her in place. There was a row of potions in tiny vials on her nightstand. It was late afternoon, to judge by the light coming in from the bedroom window. Automatically, she put a hand to her stomach, and panicked when she realized that the belly she'd become so used to in the last nine and a half months was practically gone—

"Hey," said a soft voice. Harry was suddenly kneeling before her, smiling softly. He put a hand in her hair and stroked it gently. Ginny immediately began to calm down as she remembered; she had had the baby this morning. Baby Lily was perfectly healthy, and Lavender (the Healer who had been available to come to the house) had taken wonderful care of them both.

Unfortunately for Ginny, however, there had been a complication with the birth (which, it transpired, had also extended the pregnancy), and she had been ordered to remain in bed until Lavender could come back and examine her to prescribe a treatment.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, his hand on her cheek. "You're a little warm."

"I'm sore," Ginny admitted in a rather dry voice. "But I'll be okay. Where's Lily?"

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's right here," he said, gesturing to the foot of the bed, where, from her current position, Ginny could just see the bassinet. "But you need to take this, all right?" He reached for one of the potions on her bedside table and uncorked it. Ginny took the vial and swallowed it in one. It burned her throat, and she coughed, but her pain began to subside, and she felt much less dizzy.

Harry smiled and smoothed her hair back again. Then he straightened up and walked away, as Ginny tried to turn over. A wave of dull pain hit her, and she groaned slightly, feeling like she was going to vomit.

"Careful," Harry said, coming back to the bed. Very carefully, he helped Ginny sit up, and tucked several pillows behind her so that she could settle back.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "Where's my baby?"

Harry chuckled and walked over to the bassinet that stood at the end of the bed, picking up a gently squirming, pale yellow bundle. He carried Lily over to Ginny and sat down beside her, placing Lily in her arms.

"There she is," Ginny cooed, cuddling the baby. "Hi, my pretty girl."

Lily blinked her large green eyes up at Ginny, working her tiny mouth in a yawn.

"Your mum's downstairs with the boys," Harry whispered. "She's sorry she couldn't be here this morning."

"It's fine," Ginny answered softly, eyes on the baby. "How are Hermione and Ron?"

"They're great. They had a boy," Harry grinned. "His name's Hugo, and he's about an hour older than this one," he added, gently rubbing Lily's peachfuzz hair.

"I'll bet Ron's thrilled," Ginny said tiredly, tipping her head against Harry's shoulder. "He's finally got his son."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He kissed Ginny's temple. "And we've got a daughter."

Tears suddenly filled Ginny's eyes. Lily squirmed, giving a soft wail, and Ginny laughed sympathetically.

"Yes, we do," she said, her chin quivering.

* * *

><p>I've always imagined that when it came to her children, Ginny would cry. She's pretty strong most of the time, as Harry says; "she was rarely weepy." But her kids? I think they get her. :)<p> 


	14. Owl

19 October 2007—Owl

"I'm home," Harry called, closing the door behind him. "Molly? Ginny?"

"Harry, dear!" Molly appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying Albus on her hip. James was peeking around her leg. "How are you? How was your day?"

"Fine," Harry smiled, putting his briefcase and cloak down and coming up the stairs. He bent and kissed Albus and Molly, then picked up James, swinging him over his head to the boy's immense joy and laughter. Molly chuckled, smiling at her grandson. James wrapped himself around Harry's neck as he turned back to his mother-in-law.

"How'd it go today?" he asked. "Ginny feeling all right?"

"She's doing very well," Molly said reassuringly. "Come on, she's with Lily in your room. Oh—the boys are staying with Arthur and me tonight. I thought you could use a night off," she said, winking at James, who giggled mischievously. She opened the door of Harry and Ginny's bedroom, and Harry followed her in.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said, glad to see her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Ginny was smiling tiredly at him from a pillowed armchair by the window, her legs up on an ottoman, holding baby Lily atop a pillow on her lap. A blanket that looked like one of Molly's projects was draped over her.

"I'm going to finish packing them up," Molly said, putting Albus down and coming over to Ginny and Lily. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Don't forget your potions tonight." She leaned over and kissed Ginny's hair, and Ginny smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Mum," she said, adjusting the baby in her arms. "Lily, say bye-bye, Gran." Molly kissed Ginny's hair again and rubbed Lily's belly, smiling at her, then picked up Albus again and came over to Harry.

"I'll see you in the morning, dear," she said, kissing his cheek. "Come on, James," she chirped. "Let's go see Granddad."

"Yeah!" James cried as Harry set him down. He scurried after his grandmother.

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said, grinning. "Bye, boys! Behave!"

Harry distinctly heard James give a positively impish laugh as the bedroom door closed. He shook his head and sat down in a chair beside Ginny's, where Molly had obviously been sitting earlier.

"You," Harry said, "aren't supposed to be out of bed yet, according to Lavender."

"Because you and I are both really good at doing what Healers tell us to," Ginny laughed. Harry laughed as well, and Ginny adjusted the baby on the pillow. Harry smiled at his daughter, who was squirming in her soft yellow blankets, her eyes trained on Harry's face.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ginny, reaching out one finger to brush Lily's tiny fist.

"Better," Ginny said, her eyes on Lily. Harry could tell she was saying it for his benefit, and that she was just the same as she had been for the last ten days since having Lily; tired and ill.

Harry watched her for a moment, sadness in his eyes, but Ginny seemed not to notice as she gazed down at the baby. Then Harry leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Ginny's temple, patting her knee. She looked up at him, her mouth opening angrily.

"I'm not that sick," she said reproachfully.

Harry laughed and leaned forward again, kissing her properly.

"Much better," Ginny murmured when they broke apart. A thought seemed to suddenly occur to her. "Look! I wanted to show you—I, er…I did this for Lily, while you were at work," she said with a sheepish grin. Strictly speaking, she was under orders to avoid using magic while she recovered.

Harry shook his head, smiling reluctantly. "I think you're actually worse with Healers than I am," he chuckled.

"Hey," Ginny said, laughing. "Until I get my skull cracked open by a Bludger and then try to get out of bed to duel the git who did it, you're worse."

"Fair point," Harry conceded with a smile. "So what is it?"

She slipped one hand under the pillow on her lap, producing something small and white. Harry stared for a moment. It was a stuffed animal, perhaps the size of a small melon. Ginny turned it so that its eyes were facing Harry. They were large, lifelike, a brilliant shade of amber.

Harry felt his heart constrict. It was a stuffed snowy owl. He reached out one hand and patted its fuzzy head. It had no feathers, but was covered in a soft, downy fur.

"I thought she might like it," Ginny shrugged, allowing Harry to take the owl.

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted slightly as he smiled down at the toy, and nodded.

* * *

><p>A "Part Two" of sorts to yesterday! :)<p> 


	15. Black Lake

24 February 1995—Black Lake

Ginny could not remember her heart ever beating this fast; it was literally making her ribs ache. She couldn't breathe. Harry was outside his time limit. Viktor Krum was already back, he had rescued Hermione from the bottom of the lake. So was Cedric Diggory with that Ravenclaw girl, Cho. The Beauxbatons girl, Fleur, had returned empty-handed, but was sobbing hysterically on the bank.

If what Krum and Cedric missed most were loved ones, then it stood to reason that Fleur and Harry were meant to retrieve people they loved as well. Ginny's heart gave a particularly painful throb, and she was certain that Ron was lying at the bottom of the lake, waiting to be rescued.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead_…Ginny felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. _Please don't be dead_…

A cheer began to rise from the crowd, and Ginny looked frantically out onto the lake. Two heads were bobbing to the surface, and they seemed to suddenly wake up. One was a blond girl with long hair—Ginny did not recognize her, but the other was a flaming red, even when it was wet—it had to be Ron, thank goodness—but where was Harry?

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had begun yelling Harry's name frantically, as if they somehow thought that would help. Fewer people were cheering and had started whispering anxiously. Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch pulled Ron and the little girl from the lake, marching them over to Madam Pomfrey.

Then, after several tense minutes, a cloud of bubbles began to rise near the edge of the lake. Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

Another, even louder cheer rose among the spectators, as Harry Potter surfaced, clearly gasping for air, and clawed desperately at the bank.

Ginny released a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding, and began to scream as loudly as she could for the boy who lived—yet again.


	16. Love Potion

1 March 1997—Love Potion

Ron, poisoned.

Ginny trudged out of the hospital wing at nearly midnight. She kissed her mother, father, and brothers goodbye at the entrance hall and watched them go, then began the lonely trek back to Gryffindor tower.

Ron, poisoned over a love potion.

That stupid, stupid girl had almost gotten Ron murdered, all in the name of getting Harry Potter's attention. Ginny could not remember the last time she felt this angry; she was not sure she ever had. Ron, her Ron, her best friend of all her brothers, almost taken from her, and all because Romilda Vane was so in love with Harry, she felt the need to slip him a love potion.

And _Harry_. The stupid cow wanted _Harry_. Ginny ground her teeth and scowled. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and crawled through the portrait hole. The common room was empty, and Ginny sighed, crossing it to the stairs, when she heard a rustling from beside the fireplace.

She whirled around, drawing her wand, and was surprised to see none other than Romilda Vane rising from an armchair, stretching as she packed up her bag and got ready to go up the stairs. Ginny froze, staring at Romilda as she headed for the dormitory.

"Hi," she muttered, pushing past Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny mumbled back, glaring at the girl. She slipped her wand back in her pocket, and at the same time, her fingers brushed against a sudden idea. "Oh—Romilda? I think you dropped this!"

Ginny held out a brass telescope, and waited for Romilda's face to reappear on the steps above. Not looking carefully, she nodded.

"Oh, thanks," she said, snatching it back and hurrying up the stairs again. "Ow!" she shrieked, a second later.

Ginny sincerely hoped that Ron was awake when Romilda turned up in the hospital wing the next morning with a very stubborn black eye. After all, love potions were messy business, Mum had always said. Especially ones meant for Harry Potter.


	17. Exams

18 November 2044—Exams

Ginny had been feeling off-color for a few weeks, with headaches, dizziness, and the like. She had fought with Harry repeatedly over whether or not she needed to see a Healer, and did not give in until one night, when she lost her balance and almost fell down the stairs in their home. Harry took her to St. Mungo's the next morning.

After countless exams, and being bounced around from department to department for an hour and a half, both Harry and Ginny had lost their patience.

"Finally," Ginny said, not bothering to mask her annoyance when Healer Bernard came into the examination room, carrying a folder.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Potter," he said, nodding at her apologetically. "We've been trying to look at everything we possibly can to help you."

Ginny softened slightly. "It's all right," she said.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Harry asked, holding Ginny's hand.

"We do," said the Healer, sitting down on the small chair that was in the corner of the room. He opened his folder and produced a quill from his pocket. "How long have you worn glasses, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny frowned. "Er…since…I don't know, I think I was around forty when I started wearing reading glasses. They said that was normal, though," she added a little nervously.

"Yes," said the Healer, making a note. "How many times has the strength of your glasses changed?"

Ginny chuckled, looking at Harry. It was an old joke around their house that she went through new glasses faster than quills. "I honestly don't know anymore," she said, grinning. Her smile faded at the ominous look on the Healer's face. "Why?" she asked.

"Mrs. Potter," the Healer said slowly. Harry felt his stomach turn over. "There seems to be a problem. Your eyesight has been degenerating at an unusual rate, enough that we feel there is a reason for concern."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, his voice hollow.

But Ginny knew exactly what it meant, and her ears seemed to stop listening to what the Healer was saying about nerves, examinations, tests, or anything else. All she knew was that her worst fear was becoming a reality; she was going to go—

"Blind?" Harry croaked.

The Healer sighed heavily, and Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "_Eventually_," he insisted. "But as long as you take care," he said, addressing Ginny, "There's no reason you shouldn't have several more years with your sight."

They left St. Mungo's half an hour later, laden down with remedies, prescriptions, and potions, as well as a regimen of strict orders for Ginny to follow, including limiting her reading time and avoiding bright sunlight. Numbly, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the Leaky Cauldron.

In the rather dark little foyer, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and drew his wand.

"_Expecto patronum_," he murmured. Three silvery stags appeared, illuminating the little anteroom. "Meet me and Mum at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible—family meeting."

Instantly, the Patronuses vanished, carrying the message to James, Albus, and Lily. Still holding Ginny's hand, Harry walked into the wider room of the bar.

"Harry!" Neville cried, grinning as he hurried over to them. "Ginny!"

"Hi, Neville," Ginny said, kissing his cheek with a very forced smile. She had somehow forgotten that coming here meant she would see Hannah and Neville; her friends, part of her extended family, in a way. Harry and Neville shook hands, and Ginny could tell from his face that Harry was feeling much the same as she.

"Go ahead and take any table you can find," Neville said, gesturing around the busy restaurant.

"Actually—Neville, can we have a private room? Upstairs, maybe?" Harry asked. Ginny frowned. It wasn't usually Harry's style to ask for a room away from other people.

Neville looked confused as well, but nodded. "I think room six is free," he said. He raised his wand. "_Accio key!_" A key attached to a rusty cauldron-shaped keychain flew into his hand from behind the bar, and Neville passed it to Harry. "Everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Just—we fancy something a little more private, today."

"But Neville?" Ginny interrupted. Neville grinned at her. "Would you and Hannah be able to come upstairs to chat for a minute?" Harry stared at her, but Ginny gave him a look that plainly said, _we have to start somewhere_.

"Sure, Gin," Neville answered, placing a hand on her arm, a frown on his face. "You two go up. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks," Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand. She looked at him. "Let's go."

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs together, and turned down the hall, stopping before room six. Harry started to unlock the door, but his hands were shaking so badly, he couldn't do it. Ginny laid her hand over his, and Harry raised his green eyes to meet her brown ones.

Five to seven years, the Healer had said, an excellent prognosis for her case. Five to seven more years of being able to see those amazing green eyes. She would see Harry when he turned seventy—her parents, perhaps, when they turned one hundred—perhaps she would see more of her grandchildren. That thought, more than any other, comforted her.

Ginny gave Harry a reassuring smile that he could only half-return. It seemed odd that Ginny's worst nightmare was harder on Harry than it was on her, at least for now.

Five to seven more years. Ginny leaned towards Harry and kissed him, as passionately and deeply as she had forty-nine years ago in the Gryffindor common room. She would take all that she could get, and she would make the most of it.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* It was one of those days. Don't be too sad, though. :) Kay? Cheer up. Love you all madly.<p> 


	18. House Points

1 July 2003—House Points

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Harry sleeping soundly beside her. His face was not twitching or even animated, save for his gentle breathing. It was nice to see that he was not having a nightmare—almost five years had not completely erased the bad dreams from Harry's mind, but they occurred with much less frequency than they once had.

A soft sound of rushing water caught Ginny's attention. She rolled her head over and looked out the enormous bay windows of their hotel room. She glanced at the clock. It was eleven o'clock; they'd been officially married for twenty-two hours. She smiled to herself and cuddled close to Harry, who stirred.

"Morning," Ginny said, grinning at him.

"Good morning," Harry answered, raising his eyebrows and blinking at her. He reached for his glasses and put them on, turning over on his back.

Ginny wriggled to move on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Harry grinned at her, pulling the strap of her camisole onto her shoulder and pushing her long red hair back. Green eyes stared lovingly into brown, perfectly peaceful in the morning sunlight.

Harry lifted his head and met Ginny's lips with his own in a soft kiss. Ginny smiled and got onto her knees, crouching by Harry's side, and kissed him again, passionately. When they finally broke apart, Ginny rolled over onto Harry's open arm and whispered in his ear.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," she said, patting his chest.

Harry laughed aloud and wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny, who squealed and threw her arms joyously around his neck.

* * *

><p>A little joy after yesterday. :) So much love, you guys, you truly have no idea how much my heart flips and my day brightens just to hear from you. Had a few tearful moments yesterday. You're all wonderful, I don't know what I'd do without you!<p>

Lucy


	19. Butterbeer

2 May 2002—Butterbeer

"Birthday girl," Ginny sang, bouncing Victoire on her knees in the garden of the Burrow. Fifteen-year-old Gabrielle Delacour sat beside her, tickling the baby's stomach. "Who's the birthday girl? Who, Vic?" The fair-haired two-year-old stared vacantly up at Ginny, sucking her fingers. Her big blue eyes were transfixed by Ginny's bright red hair, which was dangling over her shoulder, and she reached for a strand of it with one chubby fist.

Ginny saw Harry, who was standing with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie by the kitchen door, laugh as Victoire yanked Ginny's head forward, entranced by the red. He took a sip of his butterbeer, watching in amusement as Ginny attempted to disentangle herself.

"_Ma petite_," Fleur cooed, sweeping over. Despite being six months pregnant, Fleur was shockingly gorgeous. Even the noticeable heat didn't seem to bother her; she fluttered about the garden with Mum, serving white and pink pieces of birthday cake and laughing with all of her extended family members. "Let your poor Auntie go, Victoire," she laughed, scooping the girl up.

Ginny smiled widely and leaned back on the chaise. Gabrielle got up and followed her older sister to where their parents stood, waiting for their turn to cuddle Victoire. Ginny spied Harry, and waved him over, but he shook his head. Confused, Ginny looked around her, and saw George approaching.

"Mind if I sit down?" George asked quietly, gesturing to the now-vacant seat on her right.

"Of course not," Ginny said, smiling warmly. Her brother sat down and leaned back on the chaise with her. Ginny studied his profile carefully as he took a sip of butterbeer, surveying the party.

George had not been a regular fixture at Weasley family celebrations in the last few years. It was only in the last few months that he had finally begun to rejoin them; Ginny would be forever grateful to Angelina Johnson for that. She rested her head on George's shoulder.

"Missed you," she said, quietly enough that if he chose, George could ignore the comment.

He didn't.

"You too." George nodded briefly, downing another mouthful of butterbeer. Gently, Ginny prized it from his fingers and laid a gentle kiss on her brother's head, just above his missing left ear. She set the drink on the ground beside her and slipped her hand into George's.

"Thanks," he muttered, smiling slightly at her. Ginny nodded and sat back, tucking her knees up on the chaise.

"So," she said after a few minutes. "You and Angelina, hm?"

George shrugged, looking out over their mingling family members. "She's a friend," he said, though his ears turned red, and Ginny smirked.

"And Percy's a Pygmy Puff," she told him quite seriously.

George laughed. "All right, all right," he said, rolling his eyes. "What about you? Hm? Staying at Grimmauld Place all the time, the way I hear it."

Ginny looked up into the sky, admiring a fluffy white cloud directly overhead. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," she said airily.

"Right," George answered, watching her through narrowed eyes and grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny told him, bumping him with her shoulder. George chuckled and fell silent for several minutes. He and Ginny slapped their hands together, as if they were playing a clapping game. Ginny giggled and threw her arm around George's neck, tipping their heads together.

"All right," George sighed at last. "I guess it's okay with me," he said in a long-suffering voice.

Ginny frowned and leaned forward, staring at him. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You can date Harry, I _suppose_," George told her, shaking his head like he just didn't see the point.

Ginny gaped at him, laughing. "You," she said, "are about three years too late on that one, you git."

"And I _assume_ that the only reason you're not hitched to him yet is because you wanted to wait, and make sure it was all right with My Holeyness," George said, giving her a gracious little nod. He pinched Ginny's cheek. "That's so _sweet!_" he said.

Ginny blinked several times, staring at George.

"You astound me, George Weasley," she said.

"Don't I know it?" George said, sounding very pleased with himself. "Go see your boyfriend, he looks lonely," he added, nodding across the yard at Harry and starting to get up. "I'm going to go find Ange and another—"

Ginny frowned at him.

"Pumpkin juice," George finished, meeting her eyes. "Promise." He started walking away, and Ginny leapt to her feet.

"Hey, George!" she called. George turned. "Don't think you have my permission yet!"

* * *

><p>I know it's two short chapters in a row, but BEAR WITH ME! I have many special treats coming your way!<p> 


	20. Whomping Willow

22 June 2002—Whomping Willow

"Ginny," Harry said in a relieved voice. He was pale, but smiling faintly. Ginny sat up a little and winced, her head swimming. Harry placed a hand on her arm. "Hold still," he advised, chewing his lip anxiously. "You fell off your broom—do you remember that? Yesterday afternoon, during the Ballycastle match."

Ginny nodded slowly, her head aching. "Yeah, I remember…"

She looked around. She was in a hospital room in St. Mungo's. She was pretty sore, and there was a burning sensation all throughout her right leg, but she felt all right. Harry was sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand. She glanced on the other side of her bed. There were four chairs, two of which had handbags on them.

"Who's here?" Ginny asked. Her voice was a little dry.

"Ron, Hermione, and your parents," Harry told her. "They're upstairs, getting some tea. Everyone's been through to see you," he added softly, looking at her as though he would never see enough of her. "I haven't been able to keep them back," he chuckled.

Ginny smiled gently, looking into Harry's eyes. "Harry, I—" she began. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him, and promise him that she would never try to take on a Beater twice her size again, no matter how much she was provoked.

"Don't," Harry told her, squeezing her hand and looking away from her face. "I'm starting to understand what you and Hermione went through for six years," he said, gently laying a hand on her knee, which was covered by a blanket. Ginny noticed that her leg was splinted, and that if she tried to move any part of it, sharp pain shot through it.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," Ginny answered teasingly. "You have no proof that I was even interested for a few of those years."

Harry chuckled, and reached up a hand to smooth back Ginny's hair, which, she was sure, was nowhere close to clean, between a Quidditch match and a day in the hospital. Yet another of the many reasons she loved Harry; he _always_ wanted to be near her, no matter what state she was in. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Ginny!"

Ginny looked up and smiled at her mother, who was very pale, but looked overjoyed to see her awake.

"Hi, Mum," she said with as much energy as she could muster. Mum came around the bed and pulled Ginny into a careful hug, which Ginny returned fiercely.

"It's okay," Ginny said, suddenly and inexplicably overcome with emotion. "Everything's fine." Mum, blinking back tears, released her, kissing her forehead, and Dad stepped forward to squeeze Ginny's hand and hug her.

Ron and Hermione stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at Ginny.

"All right, Gin?" Ron asked, his arm around a somewhat tearful Hermione.

"Well, I feel like I might have gone a few rounds with the Whomping Willow," she said, adjusting herself on her pillows as Mum and Dad sat down beside her. She picked up Harry's hand and smiled. "But I think I won."

* * *

><p>Hehehe Ginny's a B.A. Falls off a broomstick? Psh. Nothin'. She got this. :D Glad you're all liking!<p>

Lucy


	21. Hagrid's Hut

8 September 1992—Hagrid's Hut

"Oi! What're yeh doin'? Who is that?" Hagrid called, stumping out of his house and frowning at the shock of bright red hair that was ducking behind a gigantic pumpkin in his garden.

A small girl—a first-year, by the look of her—straightened up. She looked very embarrassed, and was glowing pink beneath her instantly recognizable hair.

"Ah," Hagrid said, his frown disappearing. "Yer the younges' Weasley, aren' yeh?" he asked. The girl didn't move for a moment, then nodded quickly. "Well, c'mere an' say hello, no need ter be shy," he called, coming down his front steps and standing with his arms open. Fang came trotting after him, and Hagrid caught hold of his collar to stop the dog from frightening away their guest.

Slowly, and keeping her eyes on the boarhound that was easily twice her weight, the girl came over to Hagrid, nearly bending backwards to look up at him.

Hagrid extended his huge hand. "Nice ter meet yeh," he said kindly. "Yeh can call me Hagrid, an' this here's Fang," he said, indicating the dog.

The girl took Hagrid's hand nervously and shook it. "I'm Ginny Weasley," she said in a small voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"An' what are yeh doin' all by yerself on yer afternoon off, Ginny?" Hagrid asked.

Ginny didn't look up at him, instead turning to Fang and tentatively reaching out to scratch his ears. "I was just—er—exploring," she said, in a would-be casual voice. "My brother Ron mentioned that he likes to visit here. I thought I might see—er, him." She blushed a brilliant scarlet and fell silent, busying herself with Fang, who was looking perfectly content and drooling on her robes. Hagrid released his collar.

"Well, why don' yeh come in an' have a cuppa?" he said, chuckling. "Maybe Ron'll turn up."

"I…er…all right," Ginny said nervously, smiling.

"C'mon in," Hagrid said gesturing toward the house. "Tell me about yer firs' week." Closing the door behind them, Hagrid chuckled to himself, making a mental note to tease Harry when next he saw him.

* * *

><p>WOOP! SNEAK ATTACK! Double post. :) I re-read CoS the other day, and Hagrid ribbing Harry about Ginny...hahaha. I couldn't resist!<p> 


	22. Hogsmeade

10 May 2006 (Part I)—Hogsmeade

"Harry and Ginny Potter," gasped the gray-haired witch, coming out from behind the bar and dodging around several tables full of customers. "Oh, and James—_and_ Teddy Lupin—my goodness, look at you all!"

Ginny shook her hair back, smiling at Madam Rosmerta. "How are you, Rosmerta?" she asked. Six-year-old Teddy clung to her leg, grinning shyly up at the bar mistress.

"I'm just wonderful, dear, my _goodness_!" she exclaimed again, hugging Ginny around her enormous belly and stooping to ruffle Teddy's brilliantly turquoise hair, a favorite shade of his. "And you!" she cried, hugging Harry, who was holding eighteen-month-old James.

"Come, sit down, sit down," Madam Rosmerta said excitedly, shuffling them over to a secluded booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. "I'll bring you something, what would you like?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, sliding onto the benches (Ginny somewhat awkwardly). Harry took Ginny's shopping bag and set it on the seat beside them, and held James in his lap. The boy was fascinated by the owl-shaped salt- and peppershakers on the table.

"Have you got any of your homemade banana tarts?" Ginny asked hopefully, rubbing her belly.

"Of course," Madam Rosmerta said happily. "I'll bring a plate right over."

Harry smiled, placing the saltshaker in James' chubby fist and smoothing his hair. "You were starving this morning, too," he chuckled to Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny said, pointing a finger warningly at Harry as Teddy snuggled up under her arm. "Don't you lecture me, Harry Potter. This is half your doing," she said, patting her belly, but smiling teasingly at him.

"I just wondered if you were feeling all right," Harry said, shaking his head in feigned offense. "Forgive me for being a concerned husband."

Ginny smiled and reached a hand across the table to take hold of Harry's. "I'm fine," she promised. "Right, Ted?" she asked, jostling Teddy, who grinned and gave Harry a thumbs-up, resting his head against Ginny's belly.

"Here we go," Madam Rosmerta said, returning with a large tray of tarts and a jug of ice-cold pumpkin juice. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, thanks, Rosmerta," Harry told her.

"Just call if you need anything," she said, leaning over and patting Teddy's head. "Anything for you all."

"Here you are, sweetheart," Ginny said, placing half of a banana tart onto a napkin before Teddy, and taking a huge bite of the other half. Teddy happily seized his piece and stuffed it in his mouth in a gesture that would have made his Uncle Ron proud. Harry snorted, reaching for a tart and breaking off a piece to offer to James, who accepted it and smiled dreamily as he chewed.

"He's your son, all right," Harry said with a smile, bouncing the baby on his knee. James finished his mouthful and scrabbled frantically for the platter.

An hour or so later, after several more banana tarts, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and James made their way down High Street towards the post office, where they would be able to take the Floo Network to Andromeda's house, drop off Teddy, and go home. Harry could feel the eyes of passersby on him and his family, but he paid them no mind and walked a bit more closely to Ginny.

Teddy swung gleefully from Harry's free hand, and he carried James in his other. The baby was enthralled by the many glittering shop windows they passed on their walk, and squealed loudly when he saw Honeydukes. Before long, they'd arrived outside the post office. Harry was just reaching for the door when Ginny stopped suddenly where she stood, touching her hand to her forehead.

"Ow," Ginny said suddenly, putting her free hand to her belly.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Are you all right?

"I—I think so—just dizzy," she said, taking hold of his arm. "Oh—oh, no…"

"What? Oh no what? Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked frantically. He put James down on his wobbly little legs, and Teddy, looking fearful, took firm hold of James' hand.

Ginny seemed to relax a bit, shaking her hair back and patting her belly. She gave Harry a very forced, brilliant smile that was clearly meant to make Teddy and James feel at ease; unfortunately, all it did was make Teddy inch away from Ginny in alarm. "I think it may be time," she squeaked through her clenched teeth.

"Ah," Harry said, staring at Ginny with his mouth open. "Er…yeah, good…"

"_Harry!_"

"Right, sorry," Harry said, shaking his head. He slipped one arm around his wife and took Teddy's free hand, leading the boys along. "Let's just—go here—right here, in the post office, and we can get to St. Mungo's—

"Nnn," Ginny squeaked, crushing his hand.

Harry scooped James into his left arm, wrapped his right arm tightly around Ginny (who grabbed Teddy by the hand and kept one arm wrapped around her belly), and pushed open the door of the post office. The attendant nearest the door, a young witch in green robes, stared at them.

"My wife needs the hospital," Harry said firmly, striding up to her window. Ginny gave her a tight grin. "We need to use the Floo connection."

The girl stammered, staring at Harry's scar for several moments.

"_Now_," Harry insisted, trying not to get angry. The girl picked up a small box on her table and held it out to Harry, her mouth still hanging open. Harry seized it and hurried over to Ginny, shuffling her and Teddy over to the fireplace in the corner.

"Harry? Ginny?"

Harry spun around, surprised to see Padma Patil walking in the door of the post office. She stared at what Harry realized had to be an incredibly unusual scene. It took Harry a moment to recall that Padma was now the Potions mistress at Hogwarts, and had been for the last three years. She was holding several parcels that needed posting, which she set on the counter.

"Is everything all right?" Padma asked immediately, striding over and putting her hands on Ginny's elbows, smiling encouragingly at her.

"I—er—we need to get to St. Mungo's," Harry managed to say, pushing back his sweaty hair and bouncing a whimpering James on his hip. Teddy was close behind him, peering up at Ginny and Padma anxiously.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, reaching for his elbow. "I don't think we're going to have time for that," she said in a very high-pitched voice, her jaw still clenched in the same manic smile.

Harry gaped at her. "Okay,—so where? Not—"

Padma interrupted. "I think it's got to be—"

"Hogwarts," Harry finished. Ginny looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Charlie and George'll never let us live this down," she said with a weak smile.

"I'll go ahead," Padma said in a businesslike tone, waving her wand at the empty fireplace. A fire erupted, crackling merrily, and she took a pinch of Floo powder from Harry's box. "I'll be able to get into my own office and tell Minerva to lower the enchantments on the Floo connections. Wait about two minutes, and then Floo directly to the hospital wing."

"You're a lifesaver, Padma," Harry said, smiling gratefully at her. Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ehehehe. Albus. I has him right herrr! *pats baby* But you must wait till tomorrow. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! And I don't want you to explode from too much baby. This has been known to happen, especially among Weasley and Potter families.<p>

(Also, not to be *that girl* but I've gotten A LOT of 'XXX has added your story to their Story Alert/Favorites' without any comments. Anywho, I would worship you if you just shoot me a PM if you like, to tell me what it is about that particular chapter, moment, etc. that made you push the button. It helps me know what my readers like and are drawn to, so I can find things to include in other stories.)

BUT! Regardless, I love you no matter what, and it's more important that you're enjoying your reading! :) Thank you so much for sticking with me!

Lucy


	23. Professor McGonagall

10 May 2006 (Part II)—Professor McGonagall

"Well, I was not expecting this," said Professor McGonagall in bewilderment, standing over Ginny's curtained bed, "when Padma asked to bring you here."

"Next time we'll call ahead," Ginny said through clenched teeth, with a rather hollow laugh. She was trying to breathe deeply through a contraction, clutching Harry's hand as Madam Pomfrey wiped her forehead. Padma stood at the end of the bed with Teddy and James.

"Mumma?" asked James, escaping Padma's grasp and hurrying to stand by Harry at Ginny's head. He watched her with a very worried expression on his little face. "Mumma?"

"Mummy's fine, sweetheart," Ginny said breathlessly, smoothing James' hair. She glanced at a tearful Teddy and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, everything's okay."

"Minerva, Padma, take these boys somewhere else," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, straightening and gently picking James up, away from Ginny. "They've had enough excitement for today, and Ginny needs to concentrate."

"I—" Minerva gaped openmouthed at her, staring as Madam Pomfrey deposited James in her arms. James wriggled around, trying to look back at Harry.

"Daddy!" he cried.

"Go with Aunt Minerva," Harry said automatically, nodding at James and promptly turning. bright red, his eyes widening, absolutely mortified as he met Minerva's eyes. "I—er, I mean—"

She stared back at Harry for a fraction of a second before clearing her throat and turning her attention to James. "Yes, come with me, dear," she said, hefting the boy more securely into her arms. "You too," she added, nodding at Teddy.

Teddy hesitated for a moment, but then, after meeting Harry's reassuring gaze, scurried over to Minerva. Padma followed him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Good luck, Gin," Padma said kindly.

Minerva, who had been occupied with closely studying James, seemed to suddenly remember that there were others around her. She looked at poor, red-faced, sweaty Ginny, who was still trying to smile, and came closer.

"I shall go and owl your parents right now," said Minerva in a gentle voice. She laid one hand on Ginny's hair for a moment—the gesture was so tender that Harry would not have believed it of Minerva if he had not seen it himself. Then she seemed to shake herself and hitched James more securely in her arms, turning back to Teddy, who was chewing on his thumbnail at the end of the bed, Padma's hands still on his shoulders.

"Come along now, James," Minerva said seriously. "Teddy." She held one hand out to the older boy. James giggled, but clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and mischievous, and Teddy slipped his hand into hers. The corner of Minerva's mouth twitched, and she swept out of the circle of curtains with Padma and the boys, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with Madam Pomfrey, who was standing at the foot of the bed, preparing a potion for Ginny.

"Did we just give Remus Lupin's son and our own eighteen-month-old, whom we named after James Potter and Sirius Black, to Minerva McGonagall?" Ginny asked, breathing heavily.

"I think so," Harry said rather disbelievingly, still staring after Minerva. He looked at Ginny. "And I think she was happy about it."

"Not for long," Ginny chuckled. Then her smile faded, and she braced herself for another contraction, clenching Harry's hand tightly in her own.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Harry said, leaning close to Ginny to look at the tiny red face and brilliant, clever eyes beneath a small tuft of black hair. The baby's expression was shrewd, as if he were deciding whether or not he had made a good choice in his arrival.<p>

"Hi, my baby," Ginny whispered to the little one, her eyes full of tears. "Hi." The baby waved one hand in the air, swiping it beneath Ginny's chin, and she laughed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's temple, gently cupping one hand around the baby's head. "He's amazing," he said softly.

"He needs a name," Ginny answered softly, wiping her tears away. The baby stuck his small tongue out, looking between his parents. "I don't think…Arthur doesn't seem quite right anymore…"

Harry nodded. This baby would not fit the name. "What about—" he broke off, embarrassed. He had shared his idea for a name when they had been choosing months ago, but Ginny, though she'd been kind, did not seem interested, and he had dropped it.

"Albus," Ginny said softly, looking at Harry, who stared at her in surprise. It was not the first time that Harry had wondered whether Ginny truly did know everything that went through his mind. "I think his name is Albus."

A painful lump rose in Harry's throat, and he nodded, staring at his son and blinking back tears. "Albus Severus," he whispered. He looked at Ginny rather nervously, and she stared back for several minutes in silence, examining Harry as only she could.

"All right," said Ginny, nodding once and smiling slightly. "Albus Severus. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Harry answered. Both he and Ginny fell silent for a few moments as Albus blinked questioningly up at them, wriggling in his blanket.

"Good thing we didn't make it to the hospital," Ginny told Harry quietly, nestling the baby in her arms. "I don't much fancy Mungo for a name."

Harry chuckled. "It's not just the place," he said, placing one hand on Albus's soft black hair. "It's…something about him…"

Ginny nodded. "I know. It's like…he's a bit of everything."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. She was exactly right.

"You have a visitor," said Madam Pomfrey softly, coming in the curtains. The matron looked as though she had been crying, but she was smiling brilliantly, leading Teddy through the curtains after her. She waved her wand, and a few more chairs appeared around the bed.

"Hey, Ted," Harry said, putting his arms out to his godson. Teddy hurried over to him and climbed in his lap, and Ginny leaned over to show him the baby.

"Cool," said Teddy, smiling at Ginny, then Harry. "What's his name?"

Professor McGonagall had come into the curtains, carrying James, who was sleeping soundly on her shoulder, and Harry glanced up at her. She was staring at the bundle cradled between Harry and Ginny, a slight smile on her thin lips and her eyes warm.

"He's wonderful," she told them, patting James's back. "They both are."

"His name is Albus," said Harry in a quiet voice.

Minerva clapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Madam Pomfrey reached for Minerva's arm and clutched it tightly, her chin trembling.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, swallowing a few threatening tears. "Albus Severus," he said slowly.

This was too much for Minerva, who was still keeping her hand firmly over her mouth; she lowered herself into one of the conjured chairs, still holding James with one arm.

"I think we've broken Professor McGonagall," Ginny whispered to Harry, smiling. She laughed and brushed her tears from her cheek. Harry couldn't help but laugh with her as Teddy leaned forward in his lap to admire Albus, and Minerva pulled out an old tartan hankie and buried her face in it over James' shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hurrah! There's part two. I know it's about an hour early, but I'm on vacation and I'm zonked. I'm also FURIOUSLY working on Lily Potter and the Triwizard Tournament for once, which is a new thing...oy. :) Everybody gets to cuddle the baby, IF PetitMoi207 *shifty eyes* will GIVE HIM BACK TO ME. Also, Masked Thespian pointed out that Teddy ought to be eight by now...not six...I'm sorry, my math is dismal.<p>

Lucy


	24. Diagon Alley

8 August 2009—Diagon Alley

"Harry," said a voice right in his ear. "Uncle Harry, it's time to wake up."

Harry opened one eye and narrowed it suspiciously at Teddy, who was beaming at him, already dressed and ready for his trip to Diagon Alley. Teddy was holding out Harry's glasses, and Harry put them on, chuckling. He looked at his watch, sitting on his nightstand. It was half-past seven.

Harry rolled over and looked at Ginny, who was still lying beside him, though she was awake and watching him with a smirk on her face. Her arms were wrapped around sleeping, four-year-old James, who was in the habit of coming to sleep in his parents' bed at night.

"Sorry, Ted, don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Harry!" Teddy giggled, throwing herself on top of Harry. "You said we could go first thing this morning!"

"You did say that, Harry," said Ginny, reaching over James' head and yanking away Harry's pillow. She smiled at him.

"Yes, you did," said Teddy, folding his arms. "So let's go!" And he galloped out of the room and down the stairs. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and didn't move; after a minute or two he could hear Teddy moving around in the kitchen, presumably looking for breakfast. It sounded as though the cupboards were being soundly abused.

Ginny chuckled. "It was your idea to invite him to stay over." Harry didn't answer. "Have I told you lately that you're a wonderful father?" Ginny whispered, lifting herself so that she didn't disturb James, and smiling at Harry. "_And_ godfather?"

Harry sighed and looked at her, then at James, who was snoring gently. "I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, though he was grinning. He kissed James and Ginny, then climbed out of bed to stop Teddy from destroying the kitchen.

* * *

><p>So...technically...this isn't a double update. Because...I was early last night...and...oh shut up, here you go, and I'll see you in about two hours with another chapter. LOVE YOU!<p> 


	25. The Leaky Cauldron

1 September 1993—The Leaky Cauldron

"I knew I shouldn't have done it," Mum chuckled, going bright pink. Ginny smiled and shared a look with Hermione. "But I so wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Ricky Bobbitt, I thought I'd just give him a little…you know, push. I was sure we were meant to be together!" she laughed.

Hermione giggled as well. "Did you get in trouble?" she asked. It was the only time Ginny had ever heard Hermione make light of school rules.

"Heavens, yes," Mum laughed. "Some nasty Ravenclaw girl told Professor McGonagall. I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the term!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed, and Ginny stole a glance down the table that everyone was gathered around, right in the center of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was laughing at some joke Ron had just told, completely oblivious to her. Ginny wondered just how difficult a love potion was to brew.

* * *

><p>It's short. I know. Don't look at me like that. Oh, okay, FINE. Double update for today. :D<p> 


	26. The Burrow

25 December 2002—The Burrow

Harry smiled from his seat on the hearth, watching Ginny bounce her eleven-month-old niece, Dominique, on her knee. The little girl was gurgling happily, her silky red-blond hair reflecting the firelight. Fleur sat beside them on the sofa, balancing a glass of cider on her knee and making faces at the baby. Andromeda was next to her, laughing at the little girl.

"Unca Harry!" shrieked Victoire, clambering towards him, with four-year-old Teddy on her heels. Victoire was two and a half years old, and already the spitting image of her mother. She and Teddy were giggling madly at some game they'd been playing with Teddy, Charlie, and Ron, and they were now frantically climbing into Harry's lap to escape them.

Bill and Arthur were sitting at the chess table, hunched over a game, and Percy and Audrey were leaned against the front of the couch near Fleur, gazing sleepily into the fire in a warm embrace. Molly sat in her rocker, a contented smile on her face as she knitted what looked like a pair of woolen socks. Hermione was leaning against Molly's knees, chatting lazily to Angelina, who was sprawled on the rug beside George, her bare feet brushing the Christmas tree's lowest branches.

"Hi, Vic," Harry said, scooping up the little girl, who giggled madly and climbed onto his lap, watching Charlie and Ron warily. Teddy climbed up behind Harry's back and clamped himself around Harry's neck, his favorite place to hang off of his godfather.

"Dere gonna get us," Teddy told him, and Victoire nodded earnestly, eyeing her uncles' grinning faces very suspiciously.

Harry chuckled.

"_Ma chèrie_," Fleur trilled from the sofa, holding her arms open. "_Viens voir maman._"

Victoire, still giggling, ran for her mother's arms, and Teddy leapt down from Harry's neck, making a beeline for Andromeda's lap, where he could stay close to Victoire. Harry sat back against the fireplace, smiling. No one would guess that in the very pit of his stomach, an anxious knot, larger and more painful than any he had ever felt, was balling larger and larger.

"_Ahem_," said Arthur quietly. He had gotten up, and, under the pretext of bringing Harry a drink, was standing before him with his eyebrows raised. "It's getting a little late, Harry. Looks like it might start snowing soon."

Harry's eyes widened as he took his glass with a shaking hand. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Come on, Harry, you can do it," he said. "You have our full support—or, you will as soon as Molly finds out." Harry nodded weakly and met Ron's eyes around Arthur's arm, narrowed in suspicion. Harry gulped. He really hoped Ron wouldn't curse him for what he was about to do.

Harry took a sip of his drink and coughed, his eyes watering. Ginny glanced over at him.

"All right there?" she asked, chuckling.

"I'm good," Harry answered, waving his hand. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Ginny seemed startled by his rather abrupt change of track, and laughed a little. "Sure," she said slowly. She gave Dominique a kiss and passed her to Audrey, who immediately began playing with the baby, and got up, holding out one hand to Harry, which he took.

"Hey," Teddy said, frowning at Andromeda. "Where dey going?" He pointed at Harry and Ginny.

"We'll be back, sweetie," Ginny said, bending down before Teddy to give him a kiss on his soft brown hair.

Teddy did not look appeased. "Iss Chris'muss," he informed her indignantly, frowning. Andromeda laughed.

"They'll be back in a minute, Teddy," she said, jiggling the boy on her knees. Teddy scrutinized Harry carefully, as if deciding whether or not this was acceptable. Finally, he nodded, and Harry grinned.

"We'll see you soon," Arthur said, tipping Harry a huge wink. Ginny frowned, nonplussed as Harry led her from the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Harry, it's _freezing _out here," Ginny said, her breath coming out in huge clouds as they stood on the back porch.

"Oh—right," Harry said. "Er—we'll only be a few minutes. Promise."

Ginny was looking at him incredulously. "Okay," she said, tucking her arms around herself. "But if I catch the flu and miss training next week, I'm telling Gwenog to come after you."

"Fair enough," Harry grinned. He took Ginny's hand, and led her down the little garden path, which Arthur had cleared of snow so that the family could get into the house.

They walked hand in hand to the garden gate, where they stopped, gazing over the snowy fields that surrounded the little valley where the Burrow stood. The fluffy white blankets of snow sparkled bluish white in the cloudy night, and the skies above promised more snow to come.

"I imagine there's a reason we're taking a walk without cloaks in the freezing cold?" Ginny asked with a good-natured laugh, shivering. "Or is my family finally starting to wear you out?"

Harry laughed. "I—well, okay," he said, taking a deep breath, which hung in the air before them in a cloud. "Ginny, I needed to talk to you about something."

Ginny frowned. "Okay," she said softly, rubbing her arms up and down to keep warm. "What is it?"

"Er," Harry swallowed. "Gin, you and I have had a lot of bad stuff happen to us." Wait, what? Oh, for the love of Merlin, he was completely messing this up. Ginny arched her eyebrows. "What I mean is," he said quickly, "we've been through a lot of bad stuff, and we've been through it together. Especially the last few years of—of all that—back then—I managed all of it, mostly because I had you around."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, putting a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"And," Harry powered on, starting to smile, "The last couple of years with you, being with you, have been the most amazing years of my entire life. You're probably one of the very best things that's ever happened to me—er—so," he said, fumbling with cold fingers for the pocket of his pants. He produced a small box decorated with the colors of Gryffindor House.

"Oh, _Harry_," Ginny said again, her mouth falling open. She had stopped shivering, and was staring in amazement as Harry got onto one knee, undoubtedly soaking his pants in the snowbank.

"Ginny Weasley," said Harry, looking up at her with a tremendous smile on his face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, more than anything in the world. Will you please, _please_ marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a lovely ring, set with a small diamond and a very tiny, roselike cluster of pinhead-sized rubies on either side.

Ginny began to laugh, softly at first, and then more and more loudly, throwing her head back and holding her sides. Harry thought for one horrible moment that she was going to scoff and say no, but then—

"Of _course_ I will," she said, tears of laughter streaming from her eyes. "Yes, Harry, yes!" And she dropped onto her knees before him to kiss him zealously, tackling him backwards into the snow.

A great cheer and applause echoed from the direction of the Burrow, and both Ginny and Harry, completely soaked and shivering, poked their heads up to see the entire family crowded into doors and windows, craning to see what was happening. Molly, wrapped tightly in Arthur's arms, was sobbing hysterically with great tears streaming unashamedly down her cheeks, and Hermione, carrying Dominique, was planting a kiss on Ron's cheek.

"Whass goin' on?" Teddy cried, positively scrambling up Bill's shoulder, trying to get a better look. Victoire swung from Fleur's hand, giggling at all the excitement. George and Angelina were laughing beside Percy, Audrey and Andromeda.

"Hey," Harry said quietly from beneath Ginny. She looked down at him, her long hair tickling his face. He pulled the ring from its box and held it between their faces. Ginny's chin quivered, but she did not tear up. She held out her trembling left hand and watched as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.

When he had settled it into place, Ginny took a deep breath, staring at the ring. Then she looked back at Harry.

"Merlin, I love you," she said, shaking her head in wonder.

"Oh," Harry said, biting his lip. "Well, this is a bit awkward…my name's Harry…" Ginny whacked his shoulder, and leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't so very cold anymore.

* * *

><p>*rolls around on the floor*<p> 


	27. Forbidden Forest

11 October 1997—Forbidden Forest

"Yeh—yeh'll be all right," Hagrid whispered to Ginny, Neville, and Luna, bending onto one knee under the pretext of tying his bootlace. "I'll leave a light in my window fer yeh."

"Shut it, you oaf!" shrieked Alecto Carrow, who stood a few feet away beside her brother. "No talking!"

Hagrid scowled and straightened, glowering at the Carrows over Ginny's head. "They'd bes' come back all righ'," he growled, and Ginny looked up at him, startled. She had never heard genuine anger in Hagrid's voice before; it was very frightening. "Yeh'll have hell ter pay if they don', Carrow."

"That's not up to us, now is it, you great idiot?" asked Amycus, stumping forward and leering unpleasantly at them all. "Now, you nasty little buggers, you're going to demonstrate what happens when children don't do as they're told at Hogwarts."

Neville took a step forward, pushing Ginny and Luna behind him, and Alecto cackled.

"Look at Longbottom, will yer?" she wheezed. "Right little hero, aren't you?" She raised her wand and made a slashing movement. Neville yelled in pain, falling to his knees and clapped a hand over his cheek, which was bleeding freshly.

"Neville!" Luna cried. She knelt beside him and took his elbow, helping him to his feet, and threw a very disdainful look at Alecto, but said nothing.

"G'warn," Amycus said, taking a step towards Neville, Luna, and Ginny. "Start walking."

"You haven't told us what we're doing for our _detention_," Ginny told him, putting emphasis on the word to show that she didn't care what the Carrows did to her.

Amycus chuckled wheezily. "Yer going to be finding something. Rescuing it, you might say," he laughed unpleasantly.

Ginny's stomach dropped. "Rescuing what?" she spat, taking a threatening step forward.

"You'll see," Alecto said coldly. "Now go!"

Ginny met Neville's eyes, panicked, and took hold of Luna's hand. She threw one last disparaging look at the two Death Eaters, tried to smile reassuringly at Hagrid, and started to follow Neville between the trees. The sunset was ending; the light was orange and red, fading to violet in the few spaces between the trees above, and a full moon was rising overhead.

"See you in the morning!" called Alecto in a horrible singsong voice. Ginny shuddered involuntarily, but didn't turn back, instead pushing forward with Neville and Luna.

They walked, on and on, until darkness fell, and they lit their wands. Ginny plodded on, carefully checking every tree, bush, and rock for something that they could be hunting for. As she walked, her mind wandered, unbidden, to Harry. It seemed highly unlikely that she'd ever see him again.

"What are we looking for?" Neville asked anxiously, looking all around.

"Dunno," Ginny muttered.

"We need to stay quiet," Luna told them both. "Something is very wrong."

Neville and Ginny shared a glance, both confident that if Luna said such a thing, there was every reason to believe that it was true.

"Oh, no," Ginny groaned. The path ended. Without warning, the path abruptly came to a stop. Dense foliage covered the forest floor in every direction except that which they had come from.

"Shh," Neville whispered. "We don't want anything to hear—"

But it was too late—a wolf howled—no, a _werewolf_. Ginny's stomach turned to ice, and Luna's eyes widened. Then there was the sound of a man screaming; long, loud and horrible, it echoed all around the trees.

"That's Seamus—I know it," Neville whispered.

"Has he been here since they caught him last week?" Ginny asked. She felt nauseated.

"We've got to find him," Luna said. "Our best chance is to stay quiet, and stay calm until we can get Seamus out. We need to avoid that werewolf. Come on," she whispered, and Ginny thought she might have seen a tear in Luna's eye as the taller girl pushed past, leading a path through the foliage.

* * *

><p>Ginny ran, harder and faster than she had in a very, very long time, glancing back over her shoulder for only a second. With any luck, Neville and Luna were a long ways ahead, dragging a badly injured and half-conscious Seamus Finnigan. Finding Seamus, who had been tied to a tree, wounded and beaten about an hour's walk into the forest was the easy part, it transpired. As soon as they had rescued him, the horror of the night had begun.<p>

Fenrir Greyback—at least, that was who Ginny was sure it was, in his werewolf form—was somewhere behind her, howling in anguish as he fought against the bonds Ginny had conjured around him. It did not help, Ginny was sure, that Luna had hit the animal with a Conjunctivitis Curse, but she kept running, knowing that Greyback would not be kept at bay for long.

She'd stayed behind to try and hold Greyback off while Neville and Luna escaped with Seamus—Ginny was now seriously regretting this course of action. She had no idea how far ahead they had gotten, or if they were beyond the forest at all—they could be hopelessly lost.

Her breath tearing through her lungs, wandlight dancing madly over the ground as she ran, Ginny felt anger and hatred burn throughout her. She hated the Carrows, she hated them more than anything in this world. They had tried to murder Seamus, and Neville, and Luna, and she would never, ever forget that.

Ginny heard a loud crack behind her, and a long, loud howl. She whipped her head around for half a second, long enough to see a hulking mass, crashing through the underbrush behind her. She wanted to scream, but had no breath for it, and instead ran faster—if the werewolf caught up with her now, there would be no chance to fight him—she had to keep running, she had to get to Hagrid's, she would be safe there—the wolf howled again—

She saw it.

A flickering, orange light caught her eye straight ahead. Could it be? Was she fooling herself? Ginny ran faster, certain that she could hear the werewolf's pounding paws drawing closer, smashing small trees and plants out of the way to get to her. She heard another howl, this one no more than fifty feet behind her, and she focused on the orange light, closing her eyes and forcing herself to run faster, faster—

Ginny heard a loud, wooden bang, and a voice shout, "_STUPEFY!_" She ducked as a jet of bright red light soared over her head and she heard a yelp of pain and a thud.

"COME ON, GINNY!" bellowed Neville, holding his hand out Hagrid's back door. "COME ON!"

Ginny leapt from the edge of the forest, snatching for Neville's hand, and he pulled her through the door, slamming it shut behind her and throwing his weight against it.

"_Protego Totalum!_" Luna screamed, shooting a whitish light at the door, as Ginny hit the ground of Hagrid's hut. Seconds later, there was a sickening crunch and a long howl of agony as the werewolf collided with the back door. It continued to howl, clawing at the door, which rattled on its hinges, but it could not get through Luna's enchantment.

"Ginny!" Hagrid cried, lifting aside his table in one motion, scooping Ginny up in his huge hands and laying her on a blanket in front of the hearth.

Ginny was awake, but everything around her was pulsating, vibrating with color and sound—her heart was painful, bruising her chest from the inside, and she was unable to draw breath—each inhalation sounded more and more like a scream. She stared around wildly, trying to locate her friends—Seamus, in Hagrid's bed, apparently unconscious—Neville, his eyes closed, back against the door—and Luna, leaning directly over her, pressing her hands against either side of Ginny's heaving ribcage.

"Calm down, Ginny," Luna said in a remarkably soothing voice. "Relax…you need to breathe…don't think about anything else…we're all safe…we're fine…you need to breathe, though, or you're going to pass out…"

Ginny was beginning to feel lightheaded, and felt her eyes roll back. But, her harsh breathing was slowing down as Luna pressed against her lungs.

"Don't think of anything else," Luna told her. "We're fine…Dumbledore's Army lives, right? Harry would be proud of you…"

"Harry," Ginny whimpered, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>A very happy belated birthday to hrgirl! I can't send you a message, so...haha happy birthday! Thank you for all your kind reviews! Also, to Harrypotterfanforeverr123: I can't send you a message either, so you should know that James' birth actually takes place in a RHr story of mine...I can't remember what chapter, but it's in Honestly, Ronald. I think the chapter's called Envy!

And thank you to everyone else! You're all absolutely wonderful. :) I realize this chapter isn't *too* H/G but I wanted to do something about Ginny missing him!

L


	28. Wand

21 June 2026—Wand

Harry and Ginny sat together in the Hogwarts hospital wing, Harry's arm tight around Ginny's shoulders.

"Harry, Ginny?" said a soft voice above Ginny's head. She looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Neville, his expression sad. Ginny wiped her tears away quickly and tried to smile at him.

"What is it, Neville?" she asked kindly, her voice dry.

"I—er, well, Rolanda found these on the pitch," he said reaching into his pocket. Harry leaned forward, frowning. "I thought you—she might want them back."

Harry held out his hand and Neville placed about half a dozen splintered pieces of wood on his palm; the remains of Lily's wand after the third task of the Triwizard tournament. It had been played this year—Lily's final year at Hogwarts—for the first time in three decades, and after a great deal of confusion, Lily had been selected as Hogwarts champion.

The final task had taken place tonight, and Harry and Ginny had almost watch their only daughter die; as a matter of fact, not long ago, they thought she had. It had been a very, very long time since Harry had heard someone scream the way Ginny had when Lily collapsed.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. Ginny took one look at the pieces and buried her face in her hands. Harry felt his eyes sting and rubbed Ginny's back, trying to comfort her when he knew that he was just as miserable.

"I'm going to go check on my House," Neville said bracingly, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "They'll want to know what's going on. I—she's your daughter, Harry. I know she's going to be all right," he said seriously.

Harry nodded, clenching the pieces of Lily's wand in his hand, and Neville left. Harry sighed heavily. Ginny leaned against his shoulder, her whole body shaking with silent sobs, and Harry pressed a kiss into her hair, his chin trembling. He gazed over at the screens erected around Lily's bed, where Madam Pomfrey's shadow was just visible, bending over her patient.

It could have been an eternity that Harry and Ginny sat together, waiting for the matron to come out from behind the screens. When she finally did, she looked somewhat relieved, but very grave. Harry nudged Ginny as Madam Pomfrey walked over to them, and Ginny sat up, wiping her red, tearstained face.

"It seems she's going to be all right," said Madam Pomfrey, giving them both a very small smile. "But she needs to be taken to St. Mungo's. Her injuries are severe—I've done everything I can to make her comfortable and safe to be moved, but she needs a proper hospital."

Ginny's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She nodded quickly. "Of course," she managed to whisper.

Harry nodded in agreement. "How bad is it?"

Madam Pomfrey looked very worriedly between him and Ginny, clearly trying not to tell them the worst. "Well, she—" Madam Pomfrey broke off, seeming to take a moment to steady herself. "Her throat was almost completely slit," she said seriously. Ginny gave a little moan, and more tears slid down her cheeks. "Her right shoulder's broken, and she's cut deeply. The wound is magical—otherwise I would be able to seal it on my own, but as it is I can't. I can stop the bleeding and bandage it, but that's all, at least until she sees some more Healers."

"Oh, my baby," Ginny whispered, clutching a hand over her mouth. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Madam Pomfrey looked tiredly out the windows. "She'll wake soon, and you can see her for a few minutes—I'll go and call for an emergency Apparition." A soft noise came from behind the curtains, and Ginny leapt to her feet. "Wait," Madam Pomfrey said pleadingly. "Just a moment."

She hurried away and disappeared behind the curtains. Ginny sank down weakly and reached for Harry's hand.

They both felt Lily's shattered wand pieces at the same time—Harry had forgotten he was holding them—and Ginny looked at him with eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p>Let's call this a "teaser trailer" for Lily Potter and the Triwizard Tournament (returning to a theater near you...soon.)<p> 


	29. Great Hall

2 May 1998—Great Hall

Harry stumbled out of Gryffindor Tower, still a little groggy; he could have slept longer, he knew, but he didn't want to. Immediately, the portraits around him began to clap and cheer, and Harry gave them a half-hearted smile, hurrying down the corridor to the stairs. He passed several people who looked half-awake, still battle-worn, and he felt a rush of guilt for having gone to sleep when he knew others had started rebuilding the castle.

He made his way through the remains of the entrance hall—the light pouring in from the ruined ceiling told him that it was midday. Could it be? Just six hours ago, perhaps? Six hours since it had all ended. How was it possible? Twenty-four hours ago, he had been on the back of a dragon, the most wanted man in the country, and now here he stood, gazing into the Great Hall.

It was partially destroyed as well, but was serving, once again, as a makeshift infirmary. Harry immediately began to take a mental tally of people. He had seen Ron and Hermione sleeping in an armchair in Gryffindor Tower. They were safe. Kingsley had said his goodbyes before breakfast so that he might report to the Ministry. Harry sighed inwardly; he had wondered for a moment where Remus and Tonks were, and his stomach had wrenched painfully when he remembered.

Harry saw Mr. Weasley hurrying between two of the long tables, carrying a medical kit; he looked older than Harry had ever seen him, and very tired. He did not notice Harry, whose stomach gave another painful clench at the thought of Fred. He wondered whether Mrs. Weasley had stayed up as well; he looked around the hall, but did not see her.

Slightly worried, Harry glanced around for other faces he recognized. People passed him, clapping him on the back and saying words of greeting, which he acknowledged.

Professor Flitwick was helping Michael Corner sit up on a table, offering him a goblet of water. Michael looked as though he had only just woken up. His face was covered in bruises, and there was a deep wound above his ear, which looked partially healed. Harry nodded at him, and Michael smiled.

Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra were sitting with Professor Slughorn. They were all sober-faced and sad-looking, but Slughorn tried to give Harry a smile as he passed. Harry nodded. Professor Sprout had been hit by a truly horrible curse sometime during the latter half of the battle; she had been taken to St. Mungo's in the very first wave of transports, barely alive.

"Harry," said a soft voice from his left. Harry looked around and saw Lavender Brown lying on the Hufflepuff table. The right side of her face and neck was marred by two long gashes, and her arm was covered in bloodied bandages. Harry's stomach dropped; Greyback had really hurt her.

"Hi, Lavender," he said, coming closer. She smiled a little dazedly.

"I'm glad I got to see you," she told him earnestly. "They're taking me to St. Mungo's in the next Apparition."

Gently, Harry touched her uninjured hand, genuinely sorry for the pain he knew she must be in. "Thank you," Harry told her. "For everything. You were amazing out there, I saw."

Lavender smiled and winced. "You weren't half bad yourself, from what I heard."

Harry smiled back slightly. "Hey, you haven't seen Ginny anywhere, have you?"

Lavender's unobscured eye rested on him with a knowing look. "She was just here, checking on me." Gingerly, she lifted her left arm to point. "Try further down, she might be with Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you," Harry said again. He patted her hand gently. "Get some rest—I'll see you later."

"Later," Lavender repeated.

Harry nodded and set off down the table. There were not many people in the Hall. Members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army were scattered about, tending to a few wounded who remained, presumably because they were stable enough to wait for transport to St. Mungo's, like Lavender. Harry knew that others still were upstairs, sleeping, like Ron and Hermione.

Then he saw a flash of tomato-red ahead of him, and Harry broke into a trot. Ginny was standing over Professor McGonagall, who was seated on one of the long benches. Her robes were dusty and torn, her hair falling in pieces from its knot. Ginny was frowning at a spellbook, with instructions on how to repair broken bones open to her, and had her wand pointed at Professor McGonagall's right shoulder. There was a dark bruise on that same side of her neck, visible just beneath the collar of her robes.

"Exactly, exactly," Professor McGonagall was saying, holding her shoulder and nodding, as if she were merely helping Ginny with a piece of particularly difficult homework. Harry wondered how long she had gone without telling anyone she was wounded; she was terribly pale.

Harry stood a few feet away, watching as Ginny tapped Professor McGonagall's shoulder and muttered the incantation. A soft blue light glowed for a moment, outlining McGonagall's arm, and then faded. The bruise was much fainter now.

"Ah," said Professor McGonagall, sighing and closing her eyes. She flexed her arm gently, wincing only a bit. "Thank you, Miss Weasley, you did very well. Oh," she said in surprise as she looked up. She gave Harry a small, thin-lipped smile around Ginny's arm, and Ginny spun.

"Harry," she said, and Harry heard so much emotion in her voice that he wanted to pull her into his arms right then.

"I believe I'm feeling much better," said Professor McGonagall, getting a little stiffly to her feet and massaging her neck. "Thank you very much, Miss Weasley." And without waiting for an answer, she swept off down the table, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the first time in—well, months.

"I—er," Harry mumbled. What did he say to her? She had just lost her brother, her friends, and survived the longest night in wizarding history. Months of watching her dot on the Marauder's Map, wondering how she was, where she was, what she was doing, and Harry had nothing to say to her.

"The Healers will be back soon," Ginny said quietly. "They'll take Firenze and Lavender, and a few others, and that'll be everybody. They've been taking people every hour, apparently London's a bit mad right now. You don't need the hospital, do you?" she asked suddenly, worried.

"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm fine. I—I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have left you all on your own—"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny told him gently. "No one blames you. We haven't even started on rebuilding, it's just been a lot of looking after the injured. We—er, we made a…a list of…people." Her voice faded on the last word, and Harry knew she meant people who had died. People who had died fighting with him.

Harry nodded, his throat dry. "How's—"

"Mum's gone up to Gryffindor Tower to rest," Ginny said, knowing what he was asking. She looked away, and Harry felt the same urge to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. "She's…well, she'll be okay," Ginny said, wiping a hand under her nose. "Dad's looking after her."

Harry stared down at the stone floor, guilt and shame building inside him. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up, startled at her rather sharp tone. "Sorry you just ended this war? Sorry that millions of people are safe now? That Death Eaters are finally being locked away, that You-Know-Who is _finally_ dead?"

Harry stared, but Ginny pressed on.

"We lost a _lot_, Harry," she said, stepping closer, and in her tear-filled brown eyes Harry could see Remus, Tonks, and most clearly, Fred. "But we _won_. And I don't think that that is anything to be sorry about at all."

Harry gazed at her, completely lost for words.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, taking a step closer. Harry looked into her eyes, which were now spilling over with tears. The sight gave Harry a sick feeling. Ginny did not cry, she never cried.

"I love you," she said. It was so simple, yet fell so oddly on his ears, that Harry was not sure he had heard her say it. His mouth fell open, and Ginny took both of his hands in her own, looking at him.

"Yeah," Harry said softly, as realization crashed over him. "I—I love you too."

It was the most wonderful moment of Harry's life. Amid everything awful, and painful, and the sorrow of the last horrible night, Harry was starting to smile. Ginny gave a little sob, and Harry felt his own eyes water, and they leapt into each other's arms, ignorant of any onlookers.

Harry and Ginny clung to one another tightly as the sun shone brightly through the enchanted ceiling, illuminating a brilliant blue sky.

* * *

><p>*Sigh*<p>

Somehow, writing this was so cathartic. Haven't you ever just desperately wanted to hug somebody? Damn it, how do I keep falling in love with these two, over and over and over?

On another note, I wrote the wedding today. It's 3500 words, so just brace yourselves. It will be our finale (Chapter 35), and the next chapters to come are: (30) "Hermione," (31) "O.W.L.s," (32) "Godparents," (33) I NEED A SUGGESTION!, (34) "First Kiss," and (35) "Wedding" (a.k.a. Magic). So, if there's something you've been dying to see, I decided today that I wanted to include "Magic" with "Wedding," and I need a new chapter 34. I'm going to ask that you don't say anything from Deathly Hallows; I've got some plans for that book that I don't want to mess with (I've already kind of done that). For those of you who read Honestly, Ronald, you know I did that kind of..."tying it all together" piece. Would you want something like that? (It's the second-to-last chapter in HR, for reference, if you really want a say in this but don't want to read that behemoth).

All right, that's enough out of me. Go enjoy your day knowing that there's a little more love in the world.

Lucy


	30. Hermione

16 June 2077—Hermione

Harry settled back in his armchair and smiled gently at Hermione. She was sitting in Ginny's customary upholstered chair in the sitting room, sipping a cup of tea, her cane propped against the arm of her seat.

"What?" she asked, adjusting herself to sit up a bit straighter.

"Nothing," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's just nice to see you."

"You too," Hermione told him, setting her cup on the coffee table with rather shaky hands. She sat back and smoothed her soft white hair, smiling rather sadly at Harry. "I know I've disappeared lately. I'm sorry I haven't—"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry," he said. "I understand." He was quiet for a moment.

Hermione pressed her lips together and looked around the small sitting room. Only the photographs had changed over the many years the Potters had lived in their home in Godric's Hollow. Where once there had been pictures of Lily, James, and Albus as babies, children, and then teenagers, there were now pictures of Harry's grandchildren and great-grandchildren; Lily, very pregnant with her twins, laughed in her husband's arms; James held out a small, black-haired baby before his beaming parents; Albus kissed his mother's cheek at her seventieth birthday party.

A photograph of Harry and Ginny standing in the sand on their wedding day smiled at Hermione; beside it were pictures of them in Athens, Cairo, Paris, Rome, and Sydney, and finally, largest of all, was Hermione's favorite photograph, which she had a copy of as well.

It was the last portrait the whole family (save for Audrey, who had passed several years before, and Arthur) had ever taken with Molly at her one hundred and seventh birthday, a month before she had died. In it, she was looking exceptionally frail, tucked warmly with many blankets and pillows into Arthur's too-large armchair, but radiantly happy to be at the center of a crowd of the people she loved.

It was from long before the horrible, recent five-year period wherein Angelina, Charlie, Fleur, George, Percy, Bill, and Ron had passed, one after the other; it had only been a month since Ron's funeral. And yet, there they all were once again, immortalized in a photograph. As Hermione watched the photograph, Ron, who was holding her own hand, leaned over to kiss his mother's hair and laugh.

Hermione sighed and reached for Harry's hand, squeezing it gently. Harry followed her gaze and gave a small smile.

"Merlin's beard, we're old, Hermione," he chuckled. He glanced over at her, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

Hermione nodded. "When did that happen?" she asked, trying to smile back.

Harry crossed his legs and frowned thoughtfully. "Mmm…Tuesday or so, I think," he told her, and Hermione laughed, removing her glasses to wipe her tears away.

She took a breath and smiled more widely, tugging her powder-blue shawl, one of Ron's last gifts, over her shoulders. "How's Ginny been doing?"

"She's okay," Harry said, nodding. He glanced through the sitting room doorway to the stairs. "She sleeps a lot, but you know—doing everything with me hanging off of her gets tiring," he said with a faint grin.

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "And you?" she asked, patting his hand again. "It's been a lot, these last few years."

Harry shook his head. "It's not even so much that she—she can't see," he said uncomfortably. "I mean, it is, but that's been—Merlin—more than twenty-five years now."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"It's just…her brothers took a lot out of her," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes as if he were tired. "And Ron—Ron especially." He fell silent and held onto Hermione's fingers more tightly. Hermione closed her eyes. "She's exhausted pretty easily. You know, uh, at her last appointment," Harry said, clearing his throat, "the Healer suggested maybe moving into a kind of—kind of rest home. He thought it might be easier on us," he shrugged.

Hermione blinked, watching Harry's face, and frowned slightly. "Mm-hmm. I understand," she said. Harry nodded, still not looking at her. She patted his arm again. "And?"

"Never," Harry said finally. "I could never do that to her. Take her away from all this…" he looked around the room. "I couldn't."

He looked at Hermione, and she smiled at him. "I didn't think so," she said, shaking her head. "Just like me and Ron. That's why he hated the hospital," she said, her eyes filling with tears again, which she quickly wiped away with an old handkerchief from the folds of her robes. "He only ever wanted to be home, even though it was more difficult for him, I could tell. But I couldn't tell him no. I loved—love him too much to do that to him."

"I love her too much," Harry said, almost apologetically, and Hermione watched him carefully. Harry was not a demonstrative enough person to say such a thing to anyone other than Hermione, or Ginny herself.

"I know you do," Hermione said at last. "Memories—well, we all know—but you especially, Harry—we know how important memories are. This house," she said, gesturing around them, "is every memory of your life together. Even though she can't see it, she knows that _that _doorway is the one where you measured the kids." She pointed to the kitchen doorway, where years-old scores marked the growth of Lily, James, and Albus. "_This _is where you were both sitting when she told you she was pregnant with Lily, _that_ photograph has been sitting on the mantel since you moved in."

Harry watched Hermione, his mouth slightly agape.

"She needs this house, because it's how she sees now," Hermione said finally, looking at Harry. "You know that. And I think you also know that no matter how hard things get for her, you're the one she needs more than anything else. If there's one thing I've learned in the last year, it's that when someone you love needs you, you owe them every inch of your best, no matter what." Hermione was incapable of keeping the tremor out of her voice or the tears from her eyes. "No matter _what_."

Harry nodded, and Hermione looked away, pulling her hand from his and trying to regain control of herself. He realized, with an overwhelming wave of affection and remorse, that he had not spent time alone with Hermione since before Ron had fallen ill. She had been too busy caring for him, as Harry had been with Ginny. Though all four of them had spent time together, it was not the same.

"Hermione, you're really something, you know that?" he asked. She looked back at him, her fingers playing absently with the shawl, and Harry had a sudden flash of a much younger girl than the elderly little woman who sat before him, giving him the same look with those exact piercing brown eyes, many, many years ago. A comfortable silence settled over them for several minutes, and they merely sat, watching the sun go down outside the windows of the sitting room.

Finally, Harry got up, massaging a crick in his back. "Stay for dinner?" he asked, offering her a hand. Hermione raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not a bad cook!" he said indignantly.

Hermione chuckled, and, leaning rather heavily on her walking stick and Harry's outstretched hand, managed to get to her feet. When she had, she caught sight of Harry staring at her stick.

"How long have you had Minerva's cane?" he asked, with a gentle smile.

Hermione looked down at it, running her fingers over the carved ebony headpiece. "She left it with me, when she died," she said. "I haven't used it until—recently."

Harry smiled again and pulled Hermione into a warm hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. After several minutes, Hermione sighed and patted Harry's back.

"Of course I'll stay for dinner," she said, pulling away. "Why don't you go wake Ginny? I'll get started in the kitchen, I don't want to startle her."

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione made her way into the kitchen, then turned and headed for the stairs. He stopped outside his bedroom door, feeling somehow more lighthearted than he had in months.

He was surprised to find Ginny already sitting up in bed, braiding her long hair over her shoulder. She turned her head, looking somewhere around Harry's middle, and smiled.

"I didn't want to bother you," she said, answering his unasked question. "We have a guest, don't we?"

Harry sat down beside her and took her hand, kissing it. "Hermione's here. She's going to help make dinner and stay for a while. Feel like coming down? Did you sleep all right?"

"Just fine," Ginny smiled, scooting stiffly to sit closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "And I think I can make time in my busy schedule for dinner with you two. Has she been here long?"

"We had tea," Harry said. "An hour or two, maybe."

"Well, let's get downstairs," said Ginny, nodding. She put out one hand to find the nightstand to pull herself up, but Harry stopped her.

"Gin, wait just a minute," he said, and Ginny lowered her hand, turning her head slightly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I just—I wanted to tell you I love you. And…I don't know what I'd do if I never knew you." Still holding Ginny's hand, he brought it up to his cheek and smiled.

Ginny stared at a point just below Harry's right ear, and she smiled gently. Then Harry leaned forward slowly and kissed her. She wrapped one hand around the back of Harry's neck and into his hair, smiling against his lips. When they broke apart, Ginny brought their foreheads together, and they both closed their eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," she said softly. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "And if I had never known you…well, I certainly wouldn't be my age and still snogging, for one thing."

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

This chapter is for Lacey, the extremely kind reader whose review yesterday left me openmouthed and teary-eyed. Please, please send me an e-mail; I wish I could respond to you here, but I can't. I'll leave the address on my profile for a short time.

You've all got wonderful hearts, my readers. Nothing but that would have elicited the response I received to "Great Hall." Thank you. :)

Lucy


	31. OWLs

O.W.L.s (keeptheotherone)

"Harry, what's the name of that theory for a Switching Spell?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her notes. "You know, the one with the…the…that…feels…wonderful…"

Harry, who was staring down at his own homework, had one hand on the back of Ginny's neck and was massaging it steadily. Ginny closed her eyes and melted onto the library tabletop, her face pressing onto her parchment.

"That…is…amazing," she mumbled, barely understandable as her long hair spilled haphazardly over her notes and buried her face.

Harry smiled and patted her back, returning to his essay.

"Hey," Ginny said indignantly, sitting back up.

"Finish your Transfiguration, then we'll negotiate," Harry said, pointing the end of his quill at her stacks of notes.

Ginny stuck her lower lip out and widened her eyes. "But—but—"

Harry only smiled and ticked something off on his essay. Grumbling, Ginny turned back to her notes. After only a few minutes, though, she looked up again.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, checking over her shoulder for a sign of Madam Pince. "_Harry_." He looked up, only to be promptly attacked in a sneak-snog. He nearly fell out of his seat at first, but quickly began to return the kiss enthusiastically. After several rather long minutes, they broke apart.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh, and Harry grinned.

"We didn't get cau—"

* * *

><p>"And if I ever see the two of you enter this library at the same time, we take this straight to Professor Dumbledore!" said Madam Pince shrilly, clutching one of Ginny's library books to her chest and looking for all the world as though Harry and Ginny had been trying to set fire to the library.<p>

"Right, yes, ma'am, of course," Ginny said apologetically. "We're so sorry, ma'am—" Harry nodded fervently, trying to keep hold of his and Ginny's bags, quills, inkpots, books, and notes, which Madam Pince had flung into his arms—at least she hadn't enchanted them this time, he thought.

"I—just, could I—could I still take that book?" Ginny asked, reaching out one hand tentatively. "I need it for—"

Bang. The library door slammed shut.

Ginny turned to face Harry, obviously trying hard not to laugh. "Oops," she said.

"Guess we can't be trusted to do homework together anymore," Harry told her, passing Ginny her things.

Ginny stuffed a couple of books into her beg and took Harry's hand, starting the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. "Oh, I can think of a few other things I'd rather do with you," she said in an offhand voice, and Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHA! Raise your hand if, like me and KTOO, you wondered *why* Harry wasn't helping Ginny study for her O.W.L.s!<p>

Thanks for the chapter suggestion, my dear! :) Hope you like.

And on another note...you guys are the best thing about my day. Just thought you ought to know. I adore you. I write for you.

Lucy


	32. Godparents

11 November 2004—Godparents (keeptheotherone)

"Chocolate chip, Teddy, your favorite," Ginny said, grinning as she pushed open the door to hers and Harry's bedroom. Harry and Teddy sat up against the headboard. Harry's left arm was bound up in a sling; he'd been injured during a training session for new Aurors a week earlier, and was still on leave.

"Yeah!" Teddy cried, scrambling away from Harry to take the plate out of Ginny's hands. She smiled at Harry and made her way around the bed. She sank down with some difficulty beneath her gigantic belly and paused to rummage through her nightstand. Then she snuggled close to Harry and handed him a bottle of pain potion, which he took and smiled gratefully. Teddy nestled himself between them with the plate of cookies, and Harry reopened the photo album.

"What are we looking at now?" Ginny asked, stuffing a pillow behind her back and laying her hands on her belly.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry told her, and Ginny gazed down at the picture.

"Merlin, look at that dress," she said, touching her own golden ensemble on the page. She was hanging off of Bill and Charlie outside the Burrow's kitchen door, laughing. "Has Fleur seen this?"

Harry chuckled. "You looked beautiful."

"It's all right," Teddy said thoughtfully, through a mouthful of cookie. He cocked his head and examined Ginny, as if determining which version of her he liked better. She leaned over and kissed his bright turquoise hair, and Teddy giggled, reaching one hand out to turn the page, and his eyes went wide.

A smiling couple beamed out of the photograph, waving happily. The woman had short, bright pink hair, and was very clearly several months pregnant. She was on the sofa in the Burrow's sitting room, her legs up in the lap of a thin, worn-looking, but smiling man in patched robes, who had one hand resting on his wife's belly. A Christmas tree glimmered in the background.

"Oh," Ginny said softly, touching a hand to her own stomach. "I took this picture." She looked up at Harry, her expression shocked. "That—that Christmas—"

Harry was staring down at the picture, but was also keeping an eye on Teddy, who was smiling.

"Mummy," he said, touching the photo. "Daddy." He looked up at Ginny and smiled. "That's them!" He screwed his features up and with a small _pop_, his hair turned the exact shade of bright pink as Tonks' in the photograph. He gave a giggle and smiled up at Harry. "Is that me in there?" he asked, pointing to Tonks' belly.

Words seemed to have escaped Harry, but he nodded silently. "Yeah," he said in a very dry voice. "That's you."

"Like Aunt Ginny!" Teddy said enthusiastically, putting one hand on Ginny's belly and rubbing it. Ginny patted his hand, and Harry could see she was fighting very hard to keep tears from her eyes.

Teddy grinned and settled back a bit more, his eyes still on the picture. "They're the coolest," he said decidedly. Ginny closed her eyes and turned her head as Teddy looked up at Harry, mortified.

"I mean, you're awesome too, Uncle Harry!" he said earnestly. "I didn't mean—"

"I know, Ted," Harry said, patting his hair.

Teddy nodded, and took a bite of another chocolate chip cookie as he continued to gaze at the photograph, resting his head on Ginny's huge belly. She stroked his hair, her eyes still closed. Harry didn't turn the page.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, Ted?"

"Why are you my godfather?" asked Teddy, not lifting his head from Ginny's belly, but watching Harry.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. Ginny opened her eyes and stared at him over Teddy's head, completely lost for words. "Er—well—your, uh…your mum and dad asked me to be your godfather, the day you were born."

Teddy absorbed this for a moment. "Why?" he asked.

"Er," Harry said. "Because—well—your dad was like a godfather, sort of, to me, and he wanted me to be there for you."

Teddy lifted his hot pink eyebrows in surprise. "Was he your godfather?"

"No," answered Harry. "Not exactly. But he was a good friend, and when I didn't have my godfather anymore, your dad did his best to step in and be there for me."

Teddy nodded. "Why weren't your mummy and daddy with you? Where were they?"

Harry drew a deep breath. "When I was very small, my mum and dad got taken away, too."

"Like me?" Teddy asked, revelation dawning on his face. Harry nodded. Teddy sat back, allowing this information to wash over him. Then he looked up at Ginny. "Are you my godmother?" he asked.

"Not really," Ginny said very softly. "Your mum and dad didn't pick out a godmother, because you've got Nana, and she's wonderful. But I'm here with Uncle Harry, right? And I love you very much. So even though I'm not called your godmother, I'm still going to be here for you, just like Nana and Uncle Harry."

Teddy frowned. "Okay," he said. "That sounds all right." He beamed up at Ginny and cuddled close to her belly. She watched him, a small smile on her lips. Harry extended his good hand and rubbed her shoulder, smiling at her.

"I wish I could've met my mummy and daddy, though," Teddy added, as if it were merely a passing thought. He smiled and reached out to touch the picture. "I bet they were great."

"They were," Harry insisted immediately. "They were the best. And they loved you more than anything in the whole world."

Teddy nodded. "I know," he said. "I love them, too." He shrugged. "It just would've been nice."

Ginny took a deep breath, her eyes full of tears. "You know, Ted," she said in a soft voice, meeting Harry's eyes, "lots of people have just their godparents, like you and Uncle Harry."

"Do you have a godfather?" Teddy asked her. Ginny nodded.

"And a godmother," she said.

"Do I know them?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Well, my Uncle Fabian was my godfather," she said, "but he's been gone for a very long time. But you know Hestia, don't you?"

Teddy's jaw dropped. Ginny smiled at him, stretching her back uncomfortably and patting her belly.

"Mrs. Shack-a-boot's your godmother?" Teddy asked disbelievingly, and Ginny nodded, smiling. "Who's _your_ godfather?" Teddy demanded, turning to Harry eagerly.

Harry smiled. "His name was Sirius," he said, "and he was a good friend of your dad's. He would've been mad about you."

Teddy nodded. "Cool," he said fervently. He picked up another chocolate chip cookie and stuffed it in his mouth, sitting back on his heels as he considered Harry and Ginny, facing him against the headboard.

"What is it, Ted?" Ginny asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Will I ever get to be a godfather?" Teddy asked, cocking his head to one side.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "Someday, when you grow up, you might be asked by someone."

"Who?" Teddy asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "I don't know, Ted, maybe—"

"Teddy, I tell you what," Ginny interrupted. "We're going to ask Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to be the baby's godparents. But I think that you would make an excellent godbrother. Would you be the baby's godbrother?"

"What's a godbrother?" Teddy asked, frowning.

Harry glanced over at Ginny and grinned.

"A godbrother," Ginny said, not missing a beat, "is someone who teaches a new baby everything they need to know to be a really cool wizard."

Teddy's face lit up. "I can do that!" he said excitedly.

"You think so?" Harry asked, sharing a look with Ginny. "I don't know," he said slowly.

"No, I can! I can!" Teddy cried. He quickly bent over Ginny's belly, pressing his ear to it. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be the best godbrother ever!"

Ginny threw her head back, laughing, and put both her hands on Teddy's head, lifting his face up to hers.

"I know you will," she said, kissing the top of his bright pink hair. Teddy giggled and pulled back, then snuggled down into his spot between Harry and Ginny. Harry tousled Teddy's hair and lifted the forgotten cookie plate off the bed, allowing Teddy to take hold of the photo album.

As he turned the page, Ginny stopped him. "Why don't you keep this picture, Teddy?" she asked, pulling the photo of Remus and Tonks out of the book.

"Really?" Teddy asked, taking it from her, his eyes wide.

"Sure," Harry told him. "Everyone needs pictures of their mum and dad."

"Cool," said Teddy softly, holding the picture close to his face. "I love it. Thanks," he told Ginny, giving her a hug around her huge middle. "WHOA!" he shrieked suddenly, leaping backward and falling over Harry, who managed to catch him with one hand before he fell off the bed. Ginny began to laugh as Teddy sat up on top of Harry's leg, shaking his head dazedly.

"What happened, Ted?" Harry laughed, patting his leg.

"The baby kicked him in the face," Ginny said, hysterical with laughter, rubbing her stomach. "Scared him to death."

"I'm okay," Teddy said breathlessly, holding up both his hands and shaking his head again in Harry's lap. "I'm okay."

* * *

><p>"How're you doing?" Harry mumbled, his eyes closed. Ginny was leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat up against their headboard. She sighed and rubbed her belly.<p>

"Your child better play professional Quidditch, or I'm going to be very upset," she told him sleepily. "How's your arm?"

Harry chuckled and winced, opening his eyes to gently rub his injured shoulder. Teddy was sprawled on the mattress across their legs, soundly asleep, his mouth wide open as he snored. His parents' picture was still clutched in his hand.

"I'm fine," Harry told her, and she patted his leg. He yawned widely. "We're not going to get any sleep before this baby comes, if we keep this up," he said. "Neither of us have slept properly in a week."

"You know, I always used to think Mum was joking about taking naps while we were all at Hogwarts, but now I think she's a bloody genius," Ginny said, sitting up slightly and rubbing her lower back. She gazed at the photo in Teddy's fingers and smiled sadly. Harry reached out and put his fingers in her hair, and she looked over at him.

"He's so wonderful," she said. "And they'll never—oh, damn it," she muttered, her eyes filling with tears. "Stupid mood swings."

Harry smiled sympathetically and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "They _do_ know, Gin. Believe me, if there's one thing I've ever learned, it's that parents don't leave their kids behind for a second."

Ginny looked back at him, her lips trembling. "Whose side are you on, Harry Potter, mine or the mood swings'?" Harry laughed again and winced, and Ginny chuckled kindly. "Poor baby," she said. Then her hand flew to her side and she scowled down at her belly. "Ah, picking sides, are we?" she asked.

Harry put out his good hand and laid it on her belly. Ginny placed hers on top of it and guided it to a spot just in line with her heart. The tiniest flutter moved beneath his hand, and Harry smiled.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, staring at his hand as he rubbed her stomach in gentle circles.

"Mm?"

"What do you think of Sirius, for his middle name, if it's a boy?" she asked, looking up at him.

Harry drew a breath, meeting her gaze. "James Sirius…that's a big name to live up to," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus in Teddy's picture run a hand through his hair and smile at Tonks. "I think, if he's got a godbrother like Teddy Remus over here, though, he can handle it."

Ginny laughed. "I just wanted him to feel included!" she said, nudging Harry's shoulder gently.

"I know," he told her, kissing her temple, "and it was very sweet of you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I feel like I should send a note to McGonagall, just to warn her," she said jokingly.

"Best wait on that," Harry advised. "Hermione says she's still getting over George and Angelina naming the baby Fred."

* * *

><p>Again, thanks to KTOO for the suggestion! :) *sigh* I love Harry. I love Ginny. I love Teddy. I love you all.<p>

Now I miss Remus and Tonks, and I have to go cry about them for a while. *sniffles*


	33. Godric's Hollow

7 April 2004—Godric's Hollow (HonoraryDAMember & PetitMoi207)

"It's beautiful here," Ginny said, stopping outside a low, stone wall. She looked up at the trees, which were coming to life in the early spring sunlight.

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling a bit. "It's nicer than I remembered. Although it was the middle of the night, last time I was here…"

"And you got bitten by massive snake," Ginny said with a shrug. "That does tend to put a damper on things."

Harry chuckled and took his wife's hand. He felt her rings rub against his fingers and smiled.

Ginny pushed her hair back, taking a breath. "I think I'm ready," she said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. "Okay," Harry told her. "They're this way." He walked to a rusty little kissing gate, and it creaked slowly open. He glanced back at Ginny, and she smiled. Still holding hands, they made their way between the rows of graves. Harry could see Ginny's eyes lingering on each of them.

"Abbott," she murmured, pointing. "Like Hannah. Bones, too—oh," she said softly, stopping before a large headstone.

"Yeah," Harry told her. "That's Dumbledore's mother. And his sister."

Ginny blinked. "I…wow," she said, shaking her head. "I never imagined…"

"I know," Harry said, nodding.

Ginny paused for a long moment, then slowly reached out her hand to touch the stone, and Harry was fairly certain that her mind had wandered to a tiny, lopsided little house many miles away, where the kindest woman in the world was preparing a huge dinner for her family. Ginny shook her head suddenly and looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Where are they?"

"Not far," Harry told her, pointing up to the next row. Ginny took hold of his hand again, and he led her to a large, white headstone. "This is it," he said.

"'James Potter,'" Ginny read, sinking onto her knees before the grave. "'Lily Potter.'"

"'The last enemy that shall be conquered is death,'" Harry said, kneeling beside her. Ginny reached out and brushed her fingers against the little white flowers that had sprung up around the headstone.

"Where did these come from?" she asked wonderingly.

"Hermione, probably," said Harry. "She left a wreath when we were here."

Ginny shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked with a soft smile. Harry put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and they fell silent, for a very long time.

Harry heard Ginny sniffle, and looked at her. There were tears on her cheeks.

"Gin," he said softly, feeling a lump in his throat. He had not expected her to cry.

"We've outlived them, Harry," she whispered miserably. "They were only twenty-one. We weren't even married when you were twenty-one."

The lump in Harry's throat was making it nearly impossible for him to talk, but he nodded, staring at the ground. Ginny pulled away from him and edged toward the headstone on her knees. She laid a gentle hand on the white marble, tracing the L of Lily's name.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered to the carved letters. "Thank you so much."

Tears stung Harry's eyes, and he wiped his hand roughly beneath his nose, clearing his throat and turning his gaze upward into the leafy branches overhead. He did not notice that Ginny had rejoined him until he felt her arms around his waist. Trying to smile for her, Harry rubbed her back, holding her close.

Ginny used the sleeve of her sweater to dry her cheeks, and she looked up at Harry. They were both cross-legged on the ground now, and she was tucked comfortably in his arms. They stayed there for nearly an hour, and nothing disturbed the peace of the sunlit little churchyard.

Then, slowly, Harry got to his feet. Ginny smiled softly and took his offered hand, dusting herself off as Harry drew his wand.

"_Orchideous_," he muttered, and a burst of lovely red and yellow flowers erupted from the end of his wand. Ginny took them from his hand and propped them up against the very center of the headstone. Harry sighed and nodded, taking Ginny's hand as she stood up. He started to walk away, but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," she said, her fingers closing around Harry's arm. "And…and I feel like…they should hear."

He blinked. "Oh…okay," he said slowly, frowning a bit.

"I think…and I'm not sure yet," Ginny began, "but I think that maybe…I…I might be…" she took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"No way," Harry said, his eyes widening. His mouth fell open. "I—what? You—you're—going to—a _baby?_"

"That's what I'm told comes at the end, yeah," Ginny said, starting to laugh.

Harry's hands flew to his hair, and he gave a rather hysterical little laugh, his eyes still wide and shocked. "I…really, Gin? You're pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure, I've got an appointment tomorrow," she said. "But—I think I am—I can _smell everything_," she added fervently. "I always thought Mum was joking about that." Harry seemed to be absorbing all of this as he stared at her, openmouthed, so Ginny continued. "And…I just…I thought that…they might like to know about it." She gestured to the headstone.

Harry nodded, his mouth still hanging open.

"Can you say something, Harry?" Ginny asked anxiously. "You're sort of frightening me."

"This…this is…the _best_ day of my life," Harry managed weakly, and Ginny burst into tears, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mine too," she said in his ear, kissing his neck, and Harry hugged her tightly as they both laughed and cried in disbelief and joy. Suddenly, Ginny pulled back, her hands still on Harry's neck. There were tears on her cheeks, and she was smiling brilliantly.

"James, if it's a boy," she told him, sobbing. "Lily, for a daughter."

"Yeah," Harry said, his chin shaking, and he pulled Ginny against him again, burying his face in her wonderful, red, sweet-smelling hair.

And through the trees above their heads, a warm spring breeze rustled the new, brilliantly green leaves on their black branches.

* * *

><p>I FORGOT! I was so embarrassed yesterday, because I meant to dedicate the chapter to Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills, who had the kindness to nominate this story for a Merlin Award. I am STILL in shock. Thank you so, so, so much. That really does mean everything to me. This chapter is for you, Sugar.<p>

Thank you to HonoraryDAMember, who suggested the visit to Godric's Hollow, as well as PetitMoi207, who recommended Ginny's announcement for Harry. :)

LOVE YOU ALL!

Lucy


	34. The Kisses

The Kisses: 1997-2083

* * *

><p>The First Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley took the Snitch from directly beneath Cho Chang's nose, and in that split-second of Cho's fury, she knew. The world was suddenly ten times brighter, louder, and more colorful as she was borne to Gryffindor Tower, clinging to the Quidditch Cup.<p>

Seconds became hours, hours became years, and _finally_ the portrait hole opened, and there he stood, shocked and laughing. _NOW! _screamed her heart, _GO!_ screamed her brain, and she ran for his arms, and suddenly, all that mattered was that she was kissing Harry Potter, and that her only wish was that she never had to stop.

* * *

><p>The Goodbye Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>The kiss in her bedroom was something special; it was like taking Felix Felicis. It kept Ginny alive, it helped her dodge curses thrown at her from people who were supposed to be her teachers, it helped her escape a werewolf, and it helped her leap out of a secret passageway and into the worst night of her entire life.<p>

The kiss in her bedroom was something special; it was like taking Felix Felicis. It kept Harry alive, it helped him dodge a murderous snake, it helped him escape Malfoy Manor, and—yes, truly—it brought him back to life.

* * *

><p>The Christmas Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>It was lonely, that first Christmas without Fred. The family sat together in the parlor, waiting for Harry. Molly wasn't in her kitchen. She sat on the sofa with Ginny, her too-thin fingers stroking her daughter's hair absently.<p>

Suddenly, the kitchen door clicked, and reflexes born of wartime brought the Weasley men to their feet. Harry walked in, but before they could speak, he stepped aside. George appeared in the doorway, pale, but smiling. With a sob of joy, Molly leapt up and flung her arms around his neck. Ginny's eyes were on Harry.

"Thank you."

And she kissed him.

* * *

><p>The Wedding Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Holding hands, speaking words of love. The presence and absence of loved ones. A sniffle here, a laugh there, and the ocean, filling the air. Powder blue and silver seashell. Red hair, pale skin, golden bands. Soft music, the kind of love that makes the world glow with real magic, and the hope for a bright, happy tomorrow.<p>

"Then I do declare you both bonded for life."

Golden sparks showered over them, reflecting in the glimmering sunlight, filling the very air with all the beauty that Harry knew was the promise of sharing a kiss, and a life, with Ginny.

* * *

><p>The James Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Harry slept with his head on Ginny's bed the night she had James. When he woke with a nasty crick in his neck, the baby was just waking up, wriggling around in his bassinet.<p>

Ginny was up, standing over the baby, a gentle smile on her face as she gazed at him. Harry got up, stretching, and put an arm around her. She sighed and leaned on him, extending one finger, which James grabbed, grunting as he looked up at his parents confusedly, a frown on his tiny features.

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. "He's perfect," he said, and Ginny smiled.

* * *

><p>The Albus Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>"How are we going to do this?" Ginny asked, looking despondently over her enormous belly at Harry. Harry was pacing back and forth, trying to comfort a wailing fourteen-month-old with a nasty cold. He smiled tiredly at her as James cried even louder.<p>

"Come here, baby," Ginny said, sitting up awkwardly and holding her hands out. Harry carried James to her, and she took the little black-haired boy against her shoulder. He immediately began to quiet, sniffling into her neck. Harry sank down onto the bed beside her.

"We'll manage," he said, and Ginny smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>The Lily Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>"Take it easy," Harry said, helping Ginny sit up. "Ron and Hermione can wait."<p>

"Who cares about them?" Ginny groaned, her eyes shut. "I want to see Hugo and Rosie."

Harry chuckled, tucked another pillow behind her back, and walked to the bassinet, where a red-haired baby blinked up at him. He smiled and picked Lily up, giving her a gentle cuddle. He sat down on the bed with Ginny, who was smoothing the blankets on her lap, and held Lily between them.

"There's my girl," Ginny said softly. She looked up at Harry and gave him a firm kiss.

* * *

><p>The Grandparent Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>"My goodness, look at you, it's only been a few weeks!" Ginny cried, as Lily laughed and embraced her.<p>

"Hi, Pixie," said Harry, giving Lily a hug and pulling out a chair for her to sit. One hand on her belly, she sank down awkwardly at her parents' usual table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked excitedly, patting Lily's stomach. Lily took a deep breath, looking between them.

"Actually…we've had some news," she said. Ginny's smile faded, and Harry picked up her hand, kissing it reassuringly. "Mum...Dad...your first grandchild—" Lily paused, beaming "—is actually two."

* * *

><p>The Second Goodbye Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said softly. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to have woken up. Harry sat forward in his chair and reached out a thin hand to smooth Ginny's white hair.<p>

"Sorry for what, Gin?"

Ginny didn't answer right away, and for a moment, he thought that it was simply a fragment of memory crossing her mind. Then she drew a breath.

"I don't want to leave you, sweetheart," she said, stroking his hand weakly, "but I'm very tired."

"Sleep, Ginny," said Harry, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," she repeated, sighing gently.

* * *

><p>The Hello Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, you sleep forever!" said a familiar voice from the end of his bed. Harry opened his eyes, smiling at the sunlight that spilled across the comforter, illuminating a shock of brilliant red hair above unclouded, beautiful brown eyes, just over his head.<p>

"Well, good morning," he said, reaching for his glasses. He paused. He felt…different…healthy…stronger.

"Come on," Ginny said eagerly as he sat up. She wasn't a day older than seventeen. "We've got a lot to do."

"And a lot of time to do it in," said Harry, and they kissed passionately, as if for the first time.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who suggested different moments; this is a collection piece, before the BIG DAY (weeps profusely). Love you all madly.<p>

Lucy


	35. The Wedding

Welcome, everyone! You're now standing on the beach at Shell Cottage, ready to see the big day for Harry and Gin. I'd just like to say something before we go into the canopy. I wouldn't put it first, but...well, it's like the opening credits.

The dedication of this last scene is split seven ways.

**First**, to Evelyn, the reader whom I wish could have seen this story unfold. Miss you, Jelly.

**Second**, to my mother and father, who have been beaming with pride since I shared my little fanfiction secret with them. Love you guys.

**Third**, to my twin brother, George (I know, don't even...), who reassured me that I am a huge nerd, then tried to convince me to make money off of this, because "it's not damn bad. Some of it's kinda mushy. But actually, really good writing. Wanna edit this script for me?"

**Fourth**, to some very devoted readers and reviewers, who have been with me for every single chapter of this story (and some with its twin, "Honestly, Ronald"), pouring their hearts into reviews. (In no particular order) **NeverBeenDarkMarked**, **Inkfire **(who also kindly edited the lyrics in this chapter...thank you!), **keeptheotherone**, **HonoraryDAMember**, **whispered touches**, **Hermione's Harmony**, **Lotta Devon**, **melissaeverlasting**, and **PetitMoi207**. You're rare finds, my dears.

**Fifth**, to these marvelous characters, whom I have the pleasure of calling my friends, and who have lent themselves so willingly to my imagination.

**Sixth**, to the future readers of this story. I hope you'll tell me if this story touches you, regardless of the date.

**Seventh**, finally, and most importantly of all, to you, if you have stuck with Harry (and Ginny) to the very end. -wink-

Thank you so much for reading "Oh, Harry." I would not be doing this if I did not have the love that each and every one of you has shown me by adding this story to your favorites, following it on alert, or reviewing regularly. You have the real magic around here.

And now...on with the wedding. *Puts on dress robes and hurries to sit in the back row, turns back to wave* Enjoy!

Lucy

* * *

><p>30 June 2003—Wedding<p>

_Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf_.

The words on the old stone were faded by years of sun and salt. A garden of sea lavender sprouted from the small mound. Harry smiled gently and knelt, laying his hand on the stone.

"I know you'd be really excited today," he said quietly. "Hope you're doing well." It seemed like an odd thing to say, but Harry continued. "People like you are the reason I'm still here, Dobby. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did."

Harry reached into his pocket and produced a small package. A pair of socks, one bright purple, decorated with tiny sunflowers, and the other a luminescent red, covered with Christmas trees. He tucked them down safely among the roots of the sea lavender and smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Dobby," he said quietly. "I hope you can see this." He straightened up, his robes lifting just enough that if one looked carefully, one could see a single red sock and a single green sock.

Harry turned out to face the ocean, the bright blue-green of the water beneath the brilliant sun dazzling him. The wind lifted his hair, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of salty air.

It was odd how quickly time passed; the first time Harry had ever been to Shell Cottage, he had been marked for death, a bad omen that should never have been taken in, least of all by people he cared about. And suddenly, today, he was getting married here. It was almost surreal.

"Ready, mate?"

Harry turned and grinned at Ron, who had five-year-old Teddy firmly attached to his leg. They both wore their lightest, most comfortable robes for the beach wedding.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, scooping Teddy up and dangling him over his shoulder, much to the boy's delight.

The three of them made their way down the winding path to the beach, where chairs had been set up under a large canopy made entirely of gossamer netting that allowed the sun to filter through onto the guests and provided a view of the ocean. It was cool inside the tent, thanks to some skillful charm work by Hermione and Audrey. The lacy curtains that were the sides of the tent blew gently in the breeze.

Harry nodded to Arielle Raskin and Jimmy Peakes, two of the Aurors assigned to security at the wedding. Guests were milling everywhere; Harry saw his family-to-be, minus Fleur, Molly, Angelina, Audrey, and Hermione, who were undoubtedly still inside with Ginny.

Bill clapped him on the shoulder, his scarred face warm and smiling as he held nine-month-old Dominique. Harry set Teddy down and turned him over to George, who was corralling the flower girl and ring bearer. Victoire immediately seized Teddy's hand in a death-grip, and Teddy gave Harry a look of horror. Harry chuckled.

Charlie was already standing on the altar, chatting with his father, but before Harry and Ron could go up and join them, they were accosted by guests. All of Dumbledore's Army had turned up, with few exceptions. Harry shook hands with Ernie and hugged Susan, and said hello to their children, Maggie and Colin. Katie, Seamus, and their son Neil gave their congratulations. Harry was overwhelmed with the love and affection he felt for all of them.

"Potter," said a familiar voice directly behind him, and he turned to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, leaning on her cane, and Hagrid, all smiling broadly at him.

"Professor," Harry said happily, hurrying to embrace her, which seemed surprise her for a moment. Then she patted his back and pulled away.

"Congratulations, Harry," she told him. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming," Harry said happily, shaking hands with Professor Flitwick and giving Professor Sprout a gentle hug.

"Harry," Hagrid said, smiling and opening his arms. Harry gave him a hug as well, grinning. "Jus' so I don' make the same mistake twice," Hagrid said with a chuckle, "where's my seat?"

Harry laughed and pointed to a large chair on the side of the canopy, near the front. Hagrid nodded and patted Harry's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Professor, here, I can show you where you're sitting," Ron said, offering his arm to Professor Sprout. McGonagall squeezed Harry's arm and nodded before following Ron with Flitwick and Slughorn.

Luna, radish earrings swinging and looking lovely in a pale peach-colored gown that matched her father's flaming orange robes, came floating over and gave Harry a hug. Xenophilius shook his hand.

"Are you excited?" Luna asked, smiling as she held his shoulders.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding.

"I can tell, I don't see any sign of a Wrackspurt," she told him, waving her hand above his head. As was normal for Luna, Harry couldn't tell if she was joking, but grinned anyway. Suddenly, from the very air around them, music swelled.

"Oh!" Luna said, taking Xenophilius' hand. "We'd better find our seats. Good luck, Harry!"

Ron chuckled as he caught up with Harry on the aisle to the altar. "What would a party be without Luna?" he said, and Harry grinned.

"Feeling good, Harry?" Charlie asked as they arrived. Arthur smiled at him.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Great. Er—" he looked at Mr. Weasley. "Isn't—isn't Ginny here yet?"

Arthur stared at him for a moment, confused. "Merlin's beard!" he cried suddenly, and he practically sprinted up the aisle to Harry, Ron, and Charlie's sniggers.

"Guess he's not used to father-of-the-bride duties," Ron said, laughing.

"Don't worry, Ron, he'll be well-practiced by the time you get married," Charlie said earnestly, and Harry had to fake a coughing fit to cover his laughter.

When he had recovered, Harry looked up and saw Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown hurrying into seats beside Luna and her father. They all waved enthusiastically, and Harry grinned back. There were less than a hundred guests, including the Weasley family, just as he and Ginny had wanted, and they all seemed to have arrived. He saw Hermione's parents sitting beside Professor McGonagall, Dennis Creevey and Demelza Robins sitting with Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Macmillans, Parvati and Padma with Roger Davies and Michael Corner. Harry couldn't help but beam at all of them.

He felt Ron's hand on his shoulder and glanced at him, grinning.

"Just remember," Ron said reassuringly. "If you mess this up, I'll kill you," he told Harry cheerfully.

"Aww," Harry said. "Don't worry, Ron, you'll always be my first Weasley."

It was Charlie's turn to fake a coughing fit, and Ron turned bright red. He thumped Harry in the back, so hard that Harry's eyes watered.

"Worth it," he said hoarsely, and Ron thumped him again.

The music trilled again, and up the aisle sprinted Molly Weasley, Fleur, a very pregnant Angelina, and Audrey, who all hurried to join their spouses. The guests all stood and faced the cliffside path as the music began to play—Harry realized—from the beautiful, lacy netting of the canopy.

At the opening of the net tent, Hermione appeared. She held a bouquet of wildflowers, and her hair was tied up in a beautiful knot decorated with seashells. Her pale blue dress matched the silver and powder blue of the shell decorations around the canopy, and she was beaming as she shepherded Teddy and little Victoire, who wore a dress similar to her own, up the aisle. Victoire had still not relinquished her grasp on Teddy's hand, and she was therefore having a hard time distributing flower petals. Teddy held a small pillow of blue silk; Harry noted with relief that the rings were still securely attached, and that Teddy (whose hair was now the same shade of black as Harry's) was staring fastidiously at them, as if determined that they would not leave his sight.

Hermione got the children to the altar and shuffled them to Molly and Andromeda, who were waiting with their arms open. Then Hermione took her place on the altar and beamed at Harry and Ron; with a rush of affection, Harry saw tears in her eyes.

He felt Ron nudge him, and Harry turned back out to look up the aisle. In a long, lacy, and flowy white dress, which fluttered lightly around her, was Ginny. She held tight to her father's arm. Her smile was luminous, her simple makeup flawless, and her hair was gently curled, hanging free down her back, held in place by two seashell decorations.

Harry's mouth went dry and he felt weak at the knees. She looked beautiful. He heard Ron make a noise of confusion and surreptitiously jerked his elbow into Ron's ribcage. Ginny saw, and laughed. Arthur winked at Harry.

Just before the altar, Arthur and Ginny stopped. She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek as he murmured something into her ear. She looked shocked for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut. Arthur patted Ginny's back and gently prised her from his shoulders, giving her a smile and an earnest nod. He kissed her forehead and turned to Harry.

"You're probably the most important thing that's ever happened to her, Harry, and this is her father speaking," Arthur said quietly, shaking his hand. "Don't forget that."

"Never," Harry said, and Arthur smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," he said, and Harry felt a huge lump fill his throat.

"Thanks...Mr. Weasley."

Arthur chuckled, patted Harry's shoulder and walked to where Molly was holding Victoire beside Andromeda. He scooped up Teddy, and Charlie stepped forward, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

"You look amazing," Harry whispered, facing Ginny and taking her hands. The sunlight filtering through the net illuminated her smile.

"What, this old thing?" Ginny whispered back, grinning. Harry could see a tiny bit of wetness in the corners of her eyes, and squeezed her fingers.

"Welcome, everybody," Charlie said, smiling at the assembled guests. "We're here today to celebrate the wedding of my little sister—" there was a round of gentle laughter, and Charlie continued, winking at Ginny. "—Ginevra Molly Weasley, to Harry James Potter. Yes, _that_ Harry Potter," he added, and there was another, slightly louder, laugh. Harry and Ginny chuckled as well.

"Now, personally, I've had a bet with my brothers on these two for the last ten years or so," Charlie said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder, which she reached up to pat. "And today I'm very happy to be able to look at my only older brother, Bill, and say, pay up."

Ginny laughed, two tears spilling from her eyes, which she wiped away quickly.

Charlie folded his hands and smiled at the guests. "Harry and Ginny chose today, the thirtieth of June, as their wedding day because it is our parents', Molly and Arthur Weasley's, thirty-fourth anniversary. And," he added, "in Ginny's words, there's no other relationship she would rather try to emulate."

Harry felt Ginny squeeze his fingers and he smiled at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Molly close her eyes, wiping her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Now, before we go on, Harry and Ginny have each prepared something to say," Charlie said, taking a step back.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Ginny, still holding her hands. "Ginny," he said. "We've known each other since I was a _really_ strange twelve-year-old, and you were a _really_ strange eleven-year-old." Ginny laughed with the rest of the guests. Harry continued. "Nothing about us growing up together was normal. I mean, for one thing, you're my best mate's sister." Ginny smiled, and Harry knew she had heard everything he wanted to hear.

"Everyone who's here with us today," Harry said, trying to remember everything he wanted to say, "and everyone who isn't, are a part of us. They all share a place in my heart. I've told you before that I'll never forget what the people I love have done for me, or what I owe them. But you…you're the biggest part of all of it. I love you more than even _I_ can believe, sometimes. You've been the best thing in my life, and…and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

Ginny smiled, clinging to his fingers.

"I love you, Ginny, and I always will," Harry finished, no longer smiling as he gazed into Ginny's eyes. "I _always_ will."

Ginny closed her eyes and drew a breath, looking to the netted ceiling of the canopy, and smiled softly. "Harry, I've been fairly sure that I was going to marry you since…well, probably since the first time Professor McGonagall sent a letter home about Ron getting in trouble with you." Harry chuckled, and heard the distinct sound of a certain headmistress blowing her nose into an old tartan hanky.

Ginny smiled. "And while I'm sure it was a frame job, and you were both innocent all along," she joked (as Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes), "I'm so grateful that Mum got that letter, because it meant that—that my family was always going to have an extra member. One more person to worry about us, and for us to take care of. And then…suddenly…it was more than that. _I_ had someone to take care of, someone to worry about _me_. You have a place in my heart that I didn't even know existed until—" she laughed. "Until Gryffindor won that Quidditch Cup. I love you, Harry, but you knew that already. You're always going to be a part of my heart. I love you, Harry Potter, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

And Harry, who had quite forgotten himself at this point and was smiling so much that his face was beginning to hurt, leaned in and kissed her. He heard a few whoops from Lee Jordan and Ritchie Coote, and a bit of applause from the guests, but didn't stop until he felt Charlie's hand on his shoulder.

"All right," Charlie laughed, and Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushing and laughing. He looked as close to being choked up as Harry imagined he would ever see him.

Charlie nodded to a rather tearful Andromeda, who nudged Teddy to bring his pillow to the altar. Teddy grinned up at Harry, who took Ginny's ring and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Ginny said, pulling the other ring off, and she kissed his forehead before straightening.

Charlie raised his wand, and Harry took hold of Ginny's hand.

"Do—" Charlie paused, looking down by Harry and Ginny's knees. Victoire had squirmed away from Molly, trotted over to Teddy, and was attempting to drag him by the hand back to their grandmothers, to the amusement of the other guests. Teddy, however, was transfixed by what was happening between Harry and Ginny, and was not moving, simply staring up at his godfather.

Ginny laughed and held out one hand to Victoire, who scurried to her side.

"Come here, Ted," Harry said, and Teddy, suddenly bashful, went to stand by Harry amidst a chorus of "oohs" from the guests.

"I've been replaced!" Harry heard Ron whisper indignantly, and Harry grinned back at him.

Charlie chuckled and looked at Ginny. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ginny said, nodding. Harry grinned and took her left hand and slipped the wedding band onto her finger. She was smiling, and Harry distinctly saw a sparkle of tears in her eyes; he couldn't blame her, he was feeling a bit emotional, himself.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry said. "I definitely do." Ginny smiled.

"Then I do declare you both bonded for life," said Charlie. He lifted his wand into the air, and Harry and Ginny kissed under a shower of golden sparks.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. The canopy blew gently in the chill air, but it was warm inside. Infinite stars and a beautiful crescent moon twinkled overhead, and the sound of rushing waves filled the background. Gabrielle Delacour, all of seventeen years old, was rocking gently on the stage with the band, singing the final song of the evening in her beautiful, clear voice.<p>

_La mer  
><em>_Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
><em>_A des reflets d'argent  
><em>_La mer  
><em>_Des reflets changeants  
><em>_Sous la pluie…_

Harry and Ginny swayed in a small circle on the dance floor; all the guests had left, and only the family remained. Andromeda had just taken a very sleepy Teddy and Victoire up to bed in the cottage, where Fleur and Bill were watching baby Dominique. Ginny's head was nestled close to Harry's shoulder, her eyes shut, and his arm was tight around her back. Monsieur and Madame Delacour were a few feet away, twirling to the music.

Percy and Audrey were sitting at the long table, their heads together as they chatted quietly. Hermione was resting her head on her arms atop one of the many round tables that had filled the canopy at the end of the ceremony, and Ron was beside her, his eyes flickering open every few seconds as he rubbed her back. Hermione's parents sat at the table with them, smiling tiredly together. George and Angelina were at the same table, Angelina's feet in George's lap.

Charlie sat with his parents, sharing a bottle of mead. As Harry watched, Molly leaned forward and kissed Charlie's hair, then leaned back against Arthur, a sleepy smile on her face.

_La mer  
><em>_Au ciel d'ete confond  
><em>_Ses blancs moutons  
><em>_Avec les anges si purs  
><em>_La mer bergère d'azur  
><em>_Infinie…_

"Hey," Harry said softly, and Ginny opened her eyes slowly to smile up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I just remembered," he said. "What did your dad say to you, back there?" He nodded in the direction of where their altar had been.

Ginny smiled, looking down for a moment, then back up at Harry. "He said, 'Ginny, this is real magic.'" She turned to look at her family, sighing. "'Magic isn't in wands, or spells, or objects. Magic is just moments like this. It's an element of nature that you can only see when you're careful enough to look for it.'" She smiled. "And he's absolutely right."

Harry stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "You amaze me, Mrs. Potter," he said, smiling.

"Merlin's beard, that sounds different," Ginny said with a laugh, slipping her arms around Harry's neck a little more securely. "I don't know…how do you feel about becoming Mr. Harry Weasley?"

Harry laughed and dipped her, so that her hair brushed the dance floor, and she gave a little squeal and giggle of fright.

"All right, all right!" she said, clinging to him. "Ginny Potter!"

Harry chuckled again and pulled her back up. "Anything, so long as it's us," he said, and Ginny kissed him happily. When they broke apart, the band was reaching the song's much more up-tempo, jazzy bridge. Ginny pulled away from Harry and jerked her head over to the table where her parents sat, and Harry nodded, allowing her to lead him over.

"Dad, come and dance," Ginny said, holding her hand out to her father.

"Molly?" Harry asked.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and laughed.

"All right," Molly said bemusedly, taking Harry's hand and getting up. She patted his cheek. "First dance with my new son-in-law." Harry grinned and twirled her out; she really was an excellent dancer, he thought, as Molly spun neatly back into his arms.

_Voyez  
><em>_Pres des étangs  
><em>_Ces grands roseaux mouilles  
><em>_Voyez  
><em>_Ces oiseaux blancs  
><em>_Et ces maisons rouillées..._

He heard a chuckle, and saw Ron and Hermione grinning at him.

"Come on, then," Harry called, and they got up and walked onto the silver dance floor. One by one, George and Angelina, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and then Percy and Audrey all got up and took places on the floor, swaying and laughing and reaching for one another in a tight knot.

"Hey, Charlie-boy," Molly called from Harry's arms, holding out one hand. "Come out here!" Charlie laughed and got up, just as Bill and Fleur returned to the tent, looking very surprised. Charlie stopped before his sister-in-law and offered his hand, bowing graciously. She smiled and allowed herself to be led onto the floor, Bill hurrying after her.

Gabrielle hit the long, loud, final verse of the song as she smiled down at her parents, her sister's (obviously completely mad) extended family, all of whom were laughing and twirling among new partners.

_La mer  
><em>_Les a berces  
><em>_Le long des golfes clairs  
><em>_Et d'une chanson d'amour  
><em>_La mer  
><em>_A berce mon cœur pour la vie..._

The song finished, but Gabrielle gave the sign for the band to play on, and hopped off the stage. Charlie seized her hand and spun her beneath Percy and Mrs. Granger's outstretched arms; Mr. Granger dipped Hermione; Harry smiled as Molly twirled out of his arms and into Bill's; Audrey was with Apolline Delacour, of all people, laughing hysterically; Monsieur Delacour kissed his eldest daughter's cheek; George was holding tight to Ron, who was trying to escape; Arthur held onto Angelina, and, directly into Harry's arms, tumbled a barefoot Ginny, both of them laughing as she threw her arms around his neck.

With three long, loud notes, the song ended, but the utterly mad Weasley-Potter-Delacour-Granger knot stayed intact, and Ginny leaned back in Harry's arms, as the laughter of the newly-bonded family echoed upward into the stars.

And somewhere that was not so very far from the beach by Shell Cottage, a red-haired, freckled teenager shook hands with a bespectacled, black-haired man and his wife, who had beautiful green eyes.

"Looks like we're in-laws," said James, and Lily smiled.

"About damn time," said Fred in mock annoyance, shaking his head. "I swear, I did my best with those two."

* * *

><p>Oh...it's over. That was quick.<p>

Love you madly, and always.


End file.
